Izzy Volturi
by VainVamp
Summary: Edward left Bella. Bella was changed and she joins the Volturi. Edward's backs. What happens? -PERMANENT HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**I've been waiting 5 weeks to write this story but I was suffering from major writers block. I'm a new member to FanFiction so please don't judge me too much in your reviews. In this story instead of ****bella being the heartbroken wreck she was when Edward left her she turns cold and confident but most importantly: INDERPENDANT. I hope you all like it! DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Twilight though I wish I did. **

**Chapter 1-Transformation**

**BPOV (BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW)**

It's been 50 years since_ they_ left me. I hate them _soo _much. First they make me love them and then they just up and leave. When _they _left I shut down completely. All the feelings in my body went. I was numb, and weak and pathetically human. But now I'm cold and hard. Now I'm a vampire. As I lay here with the Volturi, I think back to when I was changed.

_Flashback:_

"_Okay, let's talk," I said. I sounded braver than I felt. I had practically wet myself when Edward had suggested in a hard voice that we should go for a walk in the forest. He took a deep breathe. His perfect face looked pained. Even in pain he still looked like a reincarnation of Adonis, my personal Greek God. His odd bronze hair all over the place falling in contrast with his pale white skin. His full lips which was usually turned up in his gorgeous lop-sided grin was a straight line. His body was well built and muscular. And finally his normal laughing topaz eyes were deep black. He took a deep breathe. _

_"Bella, we're leaving." _

_"Ok then, I'll come with you," I said pathetically. _

_"No, I don't love you anymore. I never did. You're not good enough for me." He replied in a monotone. __**(A/N -Yeah, Yeah. I know this wasn't really how it went but I'm not Stephanie Meyer remember.)**__Before I could answer he had already gone. _

_"Edward, wait!" I called out. My voice sounding stuffy from swallowing back the tears. I stupidly ran after him calling out his name._

_"Edward, Edward!" I carried on like that until I finally tripped over a tree stump. Instead of getting up I rolled over on my side with my feet tucked into my chest. I don't know how long I was sitting like that but I soon snapped out of it when I heard a familiar spine shivering voice. _

_"Hello Isabella, we meet again," The voice sounded like bells ringing.__**(A/N-To be honest, I cant really imagine how that sounds like but I'm only going with what the book says). **__It was Victoria. _

_"V-Victoria, w-what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to kill you, young one, but I've changed my mind,". I was so relieved that I actually jumped to my feet. And then I got a proper look at her face. Her expression was a mocking sneer. She was just as I remembered. She had red hair that crowned her perfect heart-shaped face. Her shocking red hair looked like fire. She was very curvy but in all the right places and very sleek and slender. And last but not least, her eyes. Her eyes were a shocking crimson colour which was the mark of a human-drinker. Her eyes were as red as her hair if not redder. The clothes she was wearing looked just like rags. But even in rags her beautiful face could pull of that look. _

_"I'm not gonna kill you cause I've seen how miserable you look. I heard your little conversation with Eddy-kins today." My face turned red with embarrassment. _

_"I'm gonna turn you because I want you to live forever without your soul-mate, just like I am!" she shouted with an evil grin on her face. _

_"Please just kill me," I sobbed," I have nothing left to live for!" my voice was barely above a whisper but I knew she could hear me. Before she answered I saw a flash of something in her eyes: Pity, regret, sorrow, grief. But before I could confirm what it was, it disappeared. _

_"Like I said, I want you to suffer with me," she answered coolly. And before I could react she was tackling me to the ground. I hit my head on something hard. I was so numb and broken after Edward that I didn't even cry out in pain. Before she bit me she had some fun. First she snapped both of legs. Then she broke both my arms and finally my neck before she bit me. As her razor sharp teeth came into contact with my skin I screamed for the first time. _

_" I HATE YOU EDWARD CULLEN! I HATE YOU" The pain surpassed the wounds Edward left, by far. It was like fire! It started in my neck and then spread throughout my entire body. The pain was mighty. As I tried to call for Victoria to kill me all I could manage was a blood-curdling scream. In the background I could hear her snickering at my pain as she watched. So for the rest of the transformation I bit down on my lip to muffle the whimpers and screams that were dying to come out. And then, as if someone had flipped a switch, the burning stopped. It just left as quickly as it came. I opened my eyes at last. Everything was soo clear and beautiful. I could see EVERYTHING. I could make out the individual particles in the rays coming from the sun. I got up carefully. The movement was so fast that I didn't even register it. I quickly took in my surroundings. I was still in the forest where Edw…He had left me. On the floor lay a note in a scrawny script. _

_Dearest Bella, _

_This is Victoria. Sorry I didn't __stick around long but I had better places to be.__Edward ruined my whole life by taking my true love out of it. I'd say I'm sorry for messing up your whole life, but I'm not. Have a horrible and miserable life filled with hate,_

_Victoria_

_XXX_

_After reading this, I scrunched up letter in anger and threw it on the grass. To my horror it burst into flames. Amazing. I guess I found my power then. I tried it again. This time with something bigger. I looked at the tree closest to me. Suddenly, it burst into flames. I yelled in triumph at my newfound power. Then to my horror I realised that the tree next to it had caught fire and it was spreading. Frightened I put my palms outstretched towards the fire, wishing for somethin__g to happen. To my BIG surprise, water came shooting out of my palms. Gradually the fire lessened until it was gone. Finally relieved, an evil giggle escaped my lips. It sounded like wind chimes.__Soft and gentle ringing out with absolute joy. A sudden thought occurred to me. If I could control fire and water, what else could I control?_

_After 15 minutes, I discovered that I could control the elements. Fire, water, earth and air. What wonderful powers. Only then did I realise a burning sensation at the back of my throat. From the stories I had heard from the Cull…Them I quickly put together that this meant I was thirsty. I ran further into the forest till I smelt a delicious scent. Deer. I let my instincts take over and tackled the deer to the ground. I snapped its neck before drinking from it. Simply mouth-watering. After 2 more deers and 3 bears I decided that my thirst was quenched. As I ran past a stream, I took this opportunity to look at myself. I sucked in a breath as I saw my reflection. My body was long and curvy in good places. My skin was a least 5 shades lighter than my normal skin. My lips were fuller and rounder. And I hadn't really lacked in the breast department before but I could tell the obvious difference in bra size. My face was beautiful. As beautiful as Rosalie's any day. My hair (originally brown) was now jet black in wonderful contrast to my pale white skin. It went all the way down my back in cascading wavy curls. But my eyes…. They were a deep red. I remember wishing they were brown again. In an instant, they changed colour. They changed to my original chocolate brown. I gasped in shock. Another power. I can change the colour of my eyes! How many powers could I get? If I had been this beautiful when I was human then maybe He wouldn't have left me. STOP IT IZZY! YOU HATE HIM. YOU HATE THEM! The voice in my head was screaming. The voice had called me Izzy. . I like it. Not weak little Bella but strong and bold Izzy. Bella's dead and Izzy has risen out of the ashes. Quickly, I fled from my reflection in the river, feeling better than I had ever felt. And then I ran into a wall. At least, it felt like a wall. As I got up I saw 7 gigantic looking wolves staring at me with a mirrored expression to my own_

_END FLASHBACK_

It makes me laugh that I think about it. I had no idea that my so-called best friend was a werewolf. How naive I was back then. I've grown up since then. I stayed with the Quileute pack for a while but with my rapid growth in power I had to leave. The Volturi heard about me and my powers and asked me to join them. I said yes. Apart from my power over the elements I could now control the weather. I am also a shield. But my final power is that I am a sponge. This means if I come across anyone with powers, I absorb it like a sponge. So far I have absorbed mind reading, invisibility and pretty much all the powers of the Volturi.**(A/N- I wanted to make Bella very powerful, so I gave her these really cool powers. Power means strength)**

Anyway, back to today. Aro has invited a unique vampire family over to stay with us for a couple of months. He won't tell me who they are and I can't read his mind because Renata (another shield) is shielding him. He invites families over sometimes because he likes to show me off. Aro is like my father and Marcus and Caius my uncles. They truly care about me as if i'm their own flesh and blood. Heidi, my close friend, has dressed me in a red, off-the-shoulder dress which will be covered by my black Volturi coat until Aro wants me to reveal myself. I'm also wearing black high-heeled stilletos. I have gotten over my balance issues since I realized that Ed.._He _was not there to catch me anymore. Now I'm as graceful as Alice.I quickly walk into the hall where Aro is charming his guest in the middle of his sentence. My black hood is up so that no-one can see my face.

"……She is a very powerful addition to the Volturi. Our very own Volturi princess." And then I stop mid-stride as I see who Aro's guests are. My body burns up in hate and venom flows in my mouth as I look at the family who broke my heart 50 years ago. The 1 and only _Cullen _family.

**Dun, dun dun. Find out what happens next as the Cullen's find out who this mysterious cloaked figure is. How will Bella react?Will Bella and Edward get back together? I worked really hard on this chapter. It took me 3 long days! The next chapter is gonna contain some ED POV .So I beg of you, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I WONT WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL YOU REVIEW THIS ONE! I WANT AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I know it sounds mean but I' m desperate. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**VAIN VAMP**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi , this is Vain Vamp, back again! I only got 6 reviews but I'll let you all off because they were Awesome! THank you all those people who reviewed and all those who added to story alert/favourite story/author. Anyway this is Chap 2. I hope you like it.**

**BPOV(BELLA)**

The anger boiled over as I stared at the _Cullen _family. Even thinking there name makes me sick. I looked at Aro my (supposed) father. How could he! Doesnt he know what this could do to _me. _Ive spent 50 years trying to get over them. And then he just invites _them _here like old friends.

Suddenly, my body went No! Not Again! I could feel my powers taking over me. It was a painful experience; having no control over your body. But i've learnt if you just embrace the power it ends quicker. Basically, when i get really upset, my powers take control of my body as a defence mode. If I was asked how to explain this, I would say it's like losing your mind because you have absolutely no control over your body.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" I couldn't help but scream. The pain was unbareable. I could literally feel my powers breaking through. I dropped to the floor clutching the sides of my head. This has only happened once before, and even then it wasnt this bad. It was only the thought of them that set me off last time. Now they were _actually here._

"Isabella! PUT US DOWN!!" It was my father. I looked up from my spot on the ground. Oops. The _Cullens _and Aro were flying in the air due to my telekinesis. Big rain and thunder clouds were covering the place where the ceiling should be. Thunder struck and rain was pouring down in torrents. And then, as quick as a switch, Jane and Heidi-my best friends- burst into the room, after hearing all the commotion. And just like the others, they were picked up by my powers and thrown round the room; like rag dolls.

"Great, just great. Who ticked off Izzy this time?!" Screamed Jane as she was hit by a thunder cloud. Heidi looked around the room until she found the cause of this problem.

"Gggrrrrhh. _Cullens_!" spat Heidi, she put as much venom into the words as she could. " This is all your fault, Aro! Why did you invite them!" She continued.

" I wanted to show them what they threw away all those years ago. I didnt think it would go THIS wrong!" replied Aro.

" What is this?! What is going on and what has it got to do with us?" exclaimed Rosalie, clearly going into hysterics.

" Izzy, you have to stop this, just forget about them. Calm down!" Said Jane, ignoring Rosalies questions.

" I can't!" I screamed. "It's too strong!" Infact it was so strong that I could hardly feel anything at all.

" Forget about then. Just focus on now." said Heidi. Heid's always the one who helps me calm down, it's just something to do with her selfless attitude or mabye it's her soothing voice which talks us out of sticky situatons it was, it sure did help. I took a deep breath. Slowly, I could sense the feeling come back into my body. In all this commotion my hood was still up, so _they_ probably still didn't know who it was yet. I was in control again. Quick as a flash, I felt two pairs of arms wrap themselves around me. It was Jane and Heidi.

" Thanks, you guys." I said. And i really meant it. If it wasn't for Jane and Heidi, I would have lost control many more times than this.

" S'alright. Your safe now," cooed Heidi.

" But _they're _not gonna be!" I retorted. How dare_ they_ turn up at_ my _home. I've spent years just trying to forget _them_ and suddenly _they_ come back into _my_ life again. I got up on my feet, brushed down my cloak and strode towards there retreating figures.

" Isabella, if I knew how much this would have effected you, I never would have invited them," pleaded my father." But you do know that the Cullens are very close friends to me," he continued.

" But you knew how I felt about them, yet you still invited them anyway! How could you!" I screamed.

" Izzy, it's not him you should be angry at. It's them!" Said Jane, pointing at the Cullens.

" What did we ever do to you, _Izzy_" retorted Rosalie, sneering my name. Oh, that did it. I marched up to them until i was a few feet away.

" YOU left me! You destroyed me! You didn't even say goodbye!" I shouted back, visibly shaking with anger.

" We dont even know you!" said Alice, speaking up for the first time. They were all looking at me with pity. They probably thought I was mad. This only

" Yes, you do!" I replied. And with that, I pulled off my cloak; revealing my jet black hair, brown. They still looked clueless. Oh yeah. Since being a vampire, I had changed a lot. If anyone from Forks High School saw me they wouldnt recognise me. Heck, my own mother wouldnt recognise me.

" It's ME. It's Bella. I know i've changed a lot but i thought even you would recognise the poor sap you left 50 years ago!" I said in an evil tone.

" Bella, your hair and your eyes. Calm down." Said Jane. Oops, i forgot. Whenever i get angry my hair and eyes change colour. With the anger i'm feeling right now i can guess that my hair and eyes are probably red.

" Bella, I-I-I," stammered Edward. Oh My Goodness. He looked rough, REALLY rough. His messy, blronze hair was even messier than usual and his eyes looked pained. This Edward looked really bad. Not like My _Edward_ at all. Good for _him_. I hope he feels guilty. I hope he regrets his decision. I hope it hurt him as much as it hurt me.

" What!" i replied in a harsh tone. He looked taken back. As if he hadnt been expecting it. He probably thinks i'm still that weak thing he left in the woods. Well, isn't he in for a suprise.

" Bella, i've missed you soo much. I'm so sorry we left. How are you?" gabbled Alice. How does she think I am? What stupid questions. When i didnt reply , she took a step towards me. I used my telekinesis to stop her. She looked confused and hurt.

" Stay away from me!" i screamed," How could you ask such stupid questions. How do you think i've been. You LEFT me Alice. You ALL did. You didnt even say goodbye," my voice broke at the end. Damn. I was trying to show as little emotion as possible but it obviously wasnt working. The Cullens were staring at me with hurt expressions.

" Bella, we didnt want to leave but Edward made us! He said we were constantly putting you in danger. And we didnt want to do that. WE love you," she cried. Suddenly i felt powers touch my shield. Great. Just great. I was absorbing more powers. My shield let in the powers. I felt my feet leave the ground as I floated into the air. I only float into the air as a protection mode, so that i'm away from the dangers above ground. Once, i asked Aro what i looked like when i asborbed powers because while this process goes on, I'm completely unconscious. He had said that as i floated my eyes would turn completely white and a sort of bubble would form around me. He said that i looked like an angel when i did this. Yeah sure. An angel of death.

Anyway, back to right now. I soon as I absorbed the powers, my shield went back to normal and my feet touched the floor once again.

" What was that!" Carlisle said. Clearly he was fascinated.

"THAT, as you put it, is my daughters powers. She is what you call a sponge; meaning that she absorbs other peoples powers. She doesnt take their powers, she just copies it. What happened just now is that she absorbed Alice's future seeing; Jasper's empath power and _Edward's_ mind-reading." Like i said before, Aro LOVES showing me off. I don't mind ,of course, it's actually quite nice to feel important.

As he said all this the Cullens turned to look at me as if i was God himself.

" How did _you _get so powerful, Bella" growled Rosalie, obviously jealous.

" First of all bitch,my name is Izzy. Bella died a long time ago. She was weak and pathetic. No wonder you left me. And second, dad says that I got this powerful because of the hatred I feel for you, _Cullens" _I sneered the name." But it's just a theory,".

" Did you just call Aro,dad, Bel.. I mean Izzy," stammeered Jasper. Suddenly my new empath power kicked in. From Jasper i could feel fear. From Alice hurt; Rosalie, jealousy; Emmet,hurt; Carlisle,facsination;Esme,hurt and Edward regret and hurt. I had no idea Jasper's power was so COOL.

" Yeah, I did call him dad. He IS my dad," I replied, remebering the question I was asked before I was momenterily distracted." Why would any of _you _care. You left me!" And then i could hear their thoughts.

_Jane: Why doesnt she jus kick their asses NOW?" _Jane is so violent. One of the reasons why I like her so much.

_Heidi: " I hope Izzy's not too jurt," _Typical Heidi. Always putting others before herself.

_Aro:"What have I done?" _Poor guy. He's probably beating himself up about this.

_Alice:"This is all your fault Edward. I know you can hear me!" _She must be talking to Edward.

_Rosalie:" Stupid, bitch. Even when she's a vampire she has more than ME. And to top it all off she's prettier than me!" _Rosalie is so selfish that it actually hurt to listen to her thoughts. Does she ever stop thinking of herself?

_Jasper:" Bella's powerful NOW. I wonder if she'll forgive me for almost killing her. God, i'm so weak."_ This surprised me. I didnt know Jasper blamed himself for what happened. I think I'll talk to him about this later.

_Esme:" What have we done? She was my daughter and I just let them talk me into leaving her!" _Good, she should feel guilty. How could she just leave me like that. She calls herself a mother!

_Carlisle: " Poor Edward. I'll bet he's taking this hard!" _POOR EDWARD. What about ME! I'm the one he left. _Carefull Izzy, you starting to sound like Rosalie _, the voice in my head said

_Edward: " Look at what i've done. I'm so stupid. I wonder if she'll take me back," _Pssh. Yeah right. Take him back. I'd rather go through the transformation twice.

_Emmet: " Bella's HOT now. WOW. All this has turned me on. I wonder if Rose will sleep with me tonight,"_ And then he started picturing all the times he and Rose....Ugghhh. I didn't need to see that right now.

" Darling, the Cullens are gonna stay here for a couple of months," Said Aro. _I hope she's OK with this. I don't want to hurt her even more. _In that instant, I felt a rush of affection for my dad. He's always thinking of me.

" Fine, dad. But during those three months, don't expect me to smile. Infact, don't expect anything of me!" I replied. And with that, I twisted on my heels and stormed out of the hall. Leaving behind a hurt Dad and 7 heartbroken vampires.

_Aro:I wonder how she'll feel once she finds out that they are all staying in the rooms next door to her._UUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, i growled on the inside. These are going to be THE WORST 3 months of my existence.

**I sat in this Chair for 5 hours writing this chapter. I didnt even go for a toilet break. I know i promised and EPOV but some of my reviewers were begging me to continue the story. But this time i promise i'll write an EPOV. I was also getting mixed reviews about the subject of Edward and Bella. Do you think they should get back together? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VainVamp**

**XXX**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

**The majority of my reviewers say that Edward and Bella shouldn't get back together. Also, a lot of Bella x Alec story. What do you think? Sorry I didn't ****update these past three days. I just got back from my holiday and I've been trying to settle back in. Here is the long promised chapter in Edwards's point of view.**

Chapter 3-Surprise

EPOV (Edward's point of view)

Life is pointless now. It used to be great, amazing in fact. But now it's just filled with sadness and disappointment. 50 years ago, I left the love of my life, _My Bella. _**(I put,' My Bella' in italics because she's not his Bella anymore and I thought it sounded funny)**

It was for her own good. I was constantly putting her in danger and it hurt too much to just stand back and see her get hurt _again _and _again_ and _again_. First it was with _James,_ a sadistic vampire who took pleasure in torturing _My Bella. _But Emmet and Jasper dealt with him. And then, at her eighteenth, she cut her finger and my brother, Jasper, attacked her. My _own_ brother. She acted like it was no big deal but I took it VERY seriously. How can she hang out with people who continually but unintentionally put her in danger? How can she be around people who thirsted for her blood? So I decided to end the relationship. I love her too much to put her in danger. She was too good for me. I remember the day I left as if it was yesterday…..

FLASHBACK:

_We got out of her rusting Chevy truck. As usual, I got out the truck before her. I ran round to the passenger side and opened the door for her. I took her hand and__ helped her out of the car door. Considering what I was about to do, I treasured every little touch we shared. For days now I'd been quiet and reserved. I could tell that she suspected something but my face gave away nothing._

"_Let's go for a walk," I suggested, my monotone voi__ce breaking at the end._

"_Sure," she replied, her face displaying a mix of __emotions. What was she thinking?! Oh, how I wish I could read her mind. I wonder if she knew what was coming. She'd be heartbroken, stubborn even. She'd vehemently refuse to believe it. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realise that we were in the forest. I purposely chose this spot so that she could still see her house. That way she won't get lost. _

"_Okay, let's talk," She __said. I felt my face contort into an expression of pain. How could she be so blasé about the whole situation? I thought she suspected something. I could feel my internal clock counting down the seconds till the end of my life. Till the end of my relationship with Bella. Looking down at her now, my dead unbeating heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful! She had __very fair skin, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped—she had a wide forehead with a widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and a thin nose and a narrow jaw with a pointed chin. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line but thats the way I like her. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and straighter than they are arched. She's five foot four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular, and weighed about 115 pounds. She had stubby fingernails because she has a nervous habit of biting them. _**(A/N-Because Edward's a vampire, his description of Bella is much more accurate because of his extra-sensitive eyesight)**_She was absolutely gorgeous. I didn't deserve her. The venom in my stomach rumbled at the thought of what I was about to do. I took a deep breath. _

"_Bella, we're leaving." I swallowed down the lump building in my throat. I hoped she knew that by "we" I my family and I._

"_OK then, I'll come with you," she said. Her voice sounded like she was pleading with me. How could I refuse my angel? __**"No, Edward. You have to lie to her. That's the only way she'll let you go,"**__ Said the voice in my head. The voice was right. I had to do this. I had to tell her the biggest lie I'd ever told in my life._

"_No, I don't love you anymore. I never did. You're not good enough for me." I lied, my voice still in an expressionless monotone. And with that, I left. I just couldn't face her anymore. The last image of her that I saw was her face contorted in pain. Tears welling up in her eyes and the sacred and beloved blush leave her face. Replaced by a pale porcelain looking figure. I ran till I didn't know where I was anymore. But I had to stop when I crashed into a tree._**(A/N- Very unusual for a vampire). **_I sat up from my position on the floor and put my head in my hands. I was so numb, so empty. I felt that when I left, I left a small part of myself there. I don't know how long I sat there until my family found me but it was a while. I felt someone's hand rest on my shoulder._

"_Let's go home, Son," said Carlisle._

_END FLASHBACK_

Now, 50 years later, I still haven't gotten over her. After Carlisle and the others had found me and taken me home, I locked myself in my room. Alice and Emmet had shouted at me for how stupid I was being leaving Bella. But I soon silenced them when I reminded them of the two occasions where we had put Bella in danger. Guilt and remorse were the expressions that replaced anger and regret on their faces when I mentioned this.

The events that followed **'The Incident' **as I now call it, were dreary and monotonous. Alice didn't go out to shop anymore. Instead, she ordered clothes and necessities online with less enthusiasm as usual. Emmet cracked no jokes and slowly started to retreat inside himself. Ѐsme spent the rest of her days in her bedroom either dry sobbing or watching TV without actually looking at the screen. Carlisle spent all his time at work and on the rare occasions when he was at home he spent in the confinements of his office. Jasper was so overwhelmed with guilt that he moved to Denali for a while. He came back after 3 months with more apparent self-control. Rosalie. Rosalie acted as if nothing happened. If anything, she was glad that we had left Bella- smug even. If I wasn't so numb I would have smacked her right there and then.

That only left me. Let's just say that I became a dead man. Even more dead than I actually am. The only time I left my room was to hunt. I didn't speak, move or even breathe. It's unnecessary for vampires to breathe anyway. I could tell that my family all secretly blamed me for their misery. They didn't voice it, of course, but they occasionally thought about it.

And then the letter came.

It was from the Volturi, addressed by Aro- the leader and founder of the Volturi. It was inviting us to spend 3 months at Volterra so that we could meet his powerful, recently found daughter. He purposely made it **very **obvious that she was powerful. Also in the letter, he writ about how sorry he was for not keeping in better touch.

It was as if the letter had healing powers. Everyone perked up; looking forward to the newest adventure in their lives. But of course, they weren't as happy as they had been before but they smiled a lot more often and actually said more than three words to each other. Alice even went shopping!

Time went fast after that and before I knew it we were getting into our seats in the business class plane.

"It's absolutely beautiful," breathed Ѐsme from her window seat on the plane. She was looking at Volterra. Suddenly curious, I too looked outside.

"It is indeed," I agreed ending my 50 years of silence. My family tried to hide their shock as they heard my voice but they failed woefully.

"_Wel__come back, brother," _Alice said to me in her mind. I tried to smile but it ended up looking as a grimace. So instead I nodded. Time passed quickly but I soon felt the whoosh of the engine that told me we had landed.

As we walked in to baggage claim we were met by Felix and Demetri and another Volturi member. It was a female.

"This way please, Aro is anxious to meet you," Said Felix.

"_So these are the people that hurt, Izzy," _He said in his mind. What does he mean? Who on earth is Izzy? I guess we'll soon find out.

"This is Ariel," said Demetri, pointing at the woman. "She has the power to teleport. So what we're gonna do now is teleport to the reception office," he explained. **( A/N- I couldn't be bothered to write out the car journey so I invented a character to make my job easier)**Then he gestured for us to follow them out to an alleyway. When we finally got there, Ariel told us all to join hands. When we did this, she then closed her eyes. In a millisecond, I found myself in the Volturi reception.

It was exactly as I remembered. There were expensive couches and coffee tables littered around the brightly lit room. Everything was either blood red or coal black. I could see Alice practically bouncing at the style and colour co-ordination. Silly pixy. And then I saw the woman. She was a human. She was sitting behind a reception desk filing her nails. What were they doing with a human? Didn't she know the danger she was putting herself in? I quickly looked into her mind and gave a sigh at what I saw. The human, Gianna, was hoping that the Volturi would change her. Just like Bella had. And just like that, my depression that I had been putting of returned.

Felix soon saw the direction of my gaze.

" Aro says that she will be changed soon but for now she is more useful being human," said Felix in a tone that suggested he didn't believe a word of what he just said. And right on cue, Aro walked into the room.

"Ah, Cullen family. I invite you back into the city of Volterra. I trust you had a good flight?" He said. Aro still ceased to amaze me. He was always so happy, so full of joy. Exactly what my family needed right now.

"Yes, we did. How are you, my old friend?" Answered Carlisle in a tone matching Aro's.

"I'm very fine, Carlisle. Thanks for asking," he said politely.

"What about you, Ѐsme? How have you been doing?" questioned Aro.

"Great! Considering," Said Ѐsme. In seeing his puzzled expression she then said," My family and I have suffered a recent bereavement. She was very important to us." Said Ѐsme, here voice full of woe.

"Recent! Yeah, right. It's been 50 bloody years, get over it!" scoffed Rosalie. I opened my mouth to defend my angel but Ѐsme beat me to it.

"Will you just shut up, Rose. I've never met someone so vain! She was your sister Rose! My daughter! Not once did you ever show her any kindness. I don't know how we cope with you!" shouted Ѐsme. To say that we were all shocked at Ѐsme's sudden outburst would be an understatement. Ѐsme is not the sort of person who raises her voice. But apart from shock, all of us-excluding Rosalie and maybe Emmet- were glad. All Ѐsme did was voice what we all had felt for the past 50 years.

After that there was an awkward silence. Rosalie actually looked sorry. Aro cleared his throat.

"Yes, well right erm….." Aro was absolutely lost for words. But as usual, it was Carlisle who saved the day.

"So tell us, Aro, who is this daughter of yours?" he asked.

"Oh, Izzy? She is brilliant. She's beautiful, Intelligent and very powerful," Answered Aro. And then he turned to Ariel and said,

"Summon Princess Izzy and tell her to meet us in the hall," Wow. Princess, huh. She must be very important. Emmet being Emmet voiced this. Whilst we had been talking Aro had led us into the hall. As soon as we entered the hall, he answered Emmet's comment.

"Yes, she is a very important figurehead in the Volturi. Only eighteen but very powerful. Caius and Marcus think of her as a niece and I think of her as my daughter. She's a very powerful addition to the Volturi. Our very own Volturi princess,"

He stopped talking as a figure in a black cloak entered the hall. The hood was up and I couldn't see her face. But through her long and flowing robes, I could tell that she had a very sleek and beautifully curved body. **"Wow, Edward. It's been a while since you've thought of someone that way,"** said the voice in my head. And it was true.

And suddenly, as if she had heard my thoughts, the princess stopped mid-stride and gave a very audible gasp.

**How do you like the chapter? I stayed up till 1:30 just to finish it. I felt so guilty for leaving It 3 days to update. I hope you'll forgive me. So what do you think? Please, Please Please review because even the reviews with 1 sentence make me really happy. In the reviews, tell me what you think of the Bella x Alec relationship. If most of you vote yes to them, then I promise to include him in the next chapter in Bella's point of view. This is my first ever EPOV. Please tell me what you think of it. BE HONEST!**

**P.S- the next chapter will be in EPOV because I want you to see his reaction to what Izzy said.**** I hope this changes how you feel about the Cullen's because that's what I'm hoping for.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VAINVAMP**

**XXX**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- **I'm so very sorry for the wait. It's just that I've been busy with schoolwork and other stuff. What I'm about to tell you might shock a few of my readers. Edward and Bella are gonna get back together. BUT BEFORE YOU CLOSE THIS WINDOW, I'm gonna tell you that it's gonna be long time before Bella forgives Edward and even then she would not have FULLY forgiven him. I'm very sorry if this upsets a few people but it was my plan originally for them to get back together. If you are still reading this comment then that means that you have not given up on me or my story. And for that I thank you! Here's the next chap!**

**EPOV (Edward's point of view)**

The princess had been walking towards her 'Father', Aro but then she stopped. She stayed so still that you would have thought time had frozen. Had something she had seen upset her?

"_Edward! I can't feel any emotions __from her!"-_Jasper.

I raised an eyebrow at him, as if to question his powers. And then, just to test it, I tried to read her mind. I got nothing. I tried again and again but I still got nothing. After that I gave up. Her silent mind reminded me of Bella. Just thinking her name caused me to wince in pain. I must look terrible right now. With my cold dead body and dull eyes. Maybe it was my appearance that caused her to stop.

"_Edward, I can__ finally feel something coming from her but it's not fear! It's anger, hate even._

How odd. Why would the princess hate us? Who is she? What reason would she have to resent us? Suddenly, she fell to the floor with her hands on her head. I didn't need Jasper to tell me what the Princess was feeling right now. It looked like she was in pain. Severe pain. I could feel my family's alarm at her reaction.

"ARRRGGGHHH!" She screamed. I and my family stayed still, frozen in shock and confusion but Aro made a move towards her; to try and comfort her. Even from a distance, I could see the love in his eyes. Again, I wondered who this girl was and what made her turn Aro into such a softie. Aro! King of the Volturi!

But before Aro had the chance to get near her, he flew up into the air. Not long later, we followed him in his flight. Instead of staying motionless in the air, we were thrown around the room in a huge circle. It was like a merry-go-round ride from hell. And then, rain and thunder clouds began to form on the ceiling. In a matter of moments we were soaked through our clothes by the rain.

"Isabella! PUT US DOWN!!", screeched Aro. Suddenly, I was blasted with the thoughts of my family.

_So the princess is doing this. Impressive. Maybe I'll ask Aro about her power later.-_Carlise. Typical Carlisle. Always so fascinated with new things.

_Poor child. I wonder if she'll be okay-_Esme. Esme is always so caring and selfless. Considering her past.

_Who is this squirt and why is she so powerful?-_Emmet. Emmet gets annoyed at anyone who surpasses his strength.

_Oh My God! What if I'm stuck up here forever? Then I'll never get the chance to take Princess shopping-_Alice. I would have chuckled at her thought if this wasn't the right time.

_What is happening? She better not hurt Alice!-_Jasper. His love for Alice was so strong that it hurt because every time they're together, it reminds me of my Bella.

_W-w-w-w-h-h-h-a-a-a-t-t- is g-g-going on? Help me, someone help! What if my face gets hurt?_-Rosalie. Her thoughts were always centered around herself? I don't even know why I bothered to read her mind. I automatically knew it was gonna be about herself as usual.

Suddenly, two Volturi members that I distinctly remembered as Jane and Heidi, burst into the room. But they, like us, were picked up by the storm and thrown around the was raining harder now and I was finding it harder to see. And then, Jane spoke.

"Great, just great. Who ticked off Izzy this time?!" Screamed Jane as she was hit by a thunder cloud. Does that mean this had happened more than once? Was this a common thing? And then Heidi finally noticed our presence.

"Gggrrrrhh. _Cullens_!" spat Heidi. I could practically hear the venom in the words. What on earth is going on here? I'm beginning to regret the decision to come here.

"This is all your fault, Aro! Why did you invite them?" She continued.

"_Okay, now I'm officially confused,"-_Emmet. That makes two of us then. Should Aro not have invited us? As I tried to tap into her mind I got nothing. I tried the same with Jane and Aro but again I got nothing. It was like a barrier had been out up. A shield, even. Something was keeping me out.

" I wanted to show them what they threw away all those years ago. I didnt think it would go THIS wrong!" replied Aro. They might as well have been talking another language. I didn't understand anything they were saying. But it seems as if whatever was going on had everything to do with us. My family, I mean.

And as if Rosalie had read my thoughts, she said, "What is this?! What is going on and what has it got to do with us?" It appeared that she was going into hysterics. I didn't even think that was possible for vampires.

Nobody even bothered to answer her question because all the attention suddenly shifted to the Princess. She must be in the worst pain imaginable right now judging from the look on her face.

Izzy, you have to stop this, just forget about them. Calm down!" Said Jane, ignoring Rosalie's questions. This time I decided to ignore their comments. The questions in my head will be answered soon enough.

"I can't!" I screamed. "It's too strong!" What's too strong? Was it her famous powers that Aro kept going on about? Whatever it was, I hope it was resolved quickly. The situation was really starting to scare me.

"Forget about then. Just focus on now." Whatever Heidi said seemed to be working because the Princess was physically calming down. And as quickly as it had started, the thunder clouds disappeared ; the rain stopped; and everybody landed on the ground with a big _Whoosh._ And again my thoughts drifted to the question of who this person was? Why had she reacted this way? If only she didn't have her hood up.

As soon as they landed, Jane and Heidi ran to the Princess and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Thanks, you guys." Said the Princess. True gratitude pouring out of everything she said. The three of them seemed very close. Like sisters, even.

"S'alright. You're safe now," Said Heidi in a soothing tone. And then suddenly, she looked up. Her cloak making _swish _noises with every movement she made.

"But _they're _not gonna be!" she said in a frightening voice. What the hell was going on? Why is she so angry at my family and I. We hadn't met any previous vampire female that we might have upset. Except for Bella, of course. But she wasn't a vampire and she was probably dead by now. I have to stop thinking about her. It hurts too much.

By this time, she had already gotten on her feet and was making her way towards us. My family and I took a cautious step back. We have already experienced some of her powers and we didn't want to experience it again.

"Isabella, if I knew how much this would have affected you, I never would have invited them," Said Aro in a pleading voice." But you do know that the Cullen's are very close friends to me," he continued. At least **he** was sticking up for us. But still, the princess was went on.

"But you knew how I felt about them, yet you still invited them anyway! How could you!" she screeched.

_What is her problem?!-Rosalie. _That's what I wanted to know. Had she heard something bad about us that would us a bad impretion? And then Jane spoke up.

" Izzy, it's not him you should be angry at. It's them!" Said Jane, pointing at my family and I. I was just about to protest but Rosalie beat me to it.

"What did we ever do to you, _Izzy_" Rosalie demanded. She purposely sneered the word Izzy as if it was a dirty word. That seemed to set her off because she marched right up to us. She began to shake with anger.

Slowly she raised a finger pointing to us as she said," YOU left me! You destroyed me! You didn't even say goodbye!" She sounded on the verge of tears but of course, that was impossible for vampires. I could feel my family's confusion as she said those words.

_Is she mentally ill-Esme. _Esme of course didn't mean that as an insult. She was truly concerned for the girl. And frankly, so was I. It was then that Alice decided to speak up.

"We don't even know you!" said Alice. She was starting to get testy. I guess I couldn't really blame her. The princess was behaving a little rudely.

" Yes, you do!" She replied. And suddenly, in a swift movement she removed the hood of her cloak. At once I was blasted with the thoughts of my family.

_Dude, she's h-h-h-h-o-o-o-t-t-t-t!!!!!!!!!!!- Emmet._

_She seems familiar- Carlisle_

_She has a few battle scars. I wonder where she got those from-Jasper_

_She's georgous. More beautiful than me. HOW DARE HER!!-Rosalie_

_I wonder who she is-Alice_

_She's beautiful-Esme._

And it's true. She was indeed beautiful. I had never seen someone so beautiful. Apart from **her **of course. I winced. My family shot me a questioning look but I just shook it off.

" It's ME. It's Bella. I know I've changed a lot but I thought even you would recognize the poor sap you left 50 years ago!"She said with an evil voice.

I cannot believe it. Bella. _My _Bella. I've missed her soo much. I can't believe she's not dead. This must be a dream. Only a dream can magic up someone as beautiful and perfect as Bella. But it wasn't. Here she is. Right in front of me. The vision of perfection. Her hair was jet black and long and flowing down to the mid of her back in beautiful contrast with her icy white skin. Her perfect heart shaped face was more defined and sharp. Her skin flawless. I couldn't see the rest of her body underneath her cloak but I can guess that it was just as beautiful as the top half. But her eyes. They were red. Does this mean that she drank from humans now? As if she read my mind, Jane addressed Princess……Bella.

"Bella, your hair and your eyes. Calm down." She said. Bella then took a deep breath and her crimson eyes faded to the familiar chocolate brown pools that I used to swim in. How come her eyes aren't red or gold. But _I _wasn't complaining. For one, I was grateful that her eyes weren't similar to those of a monster. I couldn't control myself. I had to speak to her.

" Bella, I-I-I," I stammered.

"What!" she replied in a harsh tone before I could complete my sentence. I was shocked. What happened to the polite and kind Bella that never lost her temper. Her face was twisted into those of annoyance and anger. I couldn't respond to her harsh response. I was speechless.

"Bella, i've missed you soo much. I'm so sorry we left. How are you?" gabbled Alice. Trust Alice to be the first of my family to speak up. There was an awkward silence after Bella didn't reply. So instead of talking, Alice made a move towards Bella. Only to be stopped instantly, as if there was a strong force that was keeping her away. Every time she tried to advance to Bella, she'd find that she wasn't capable.

" Stay away from me!"_My Bella _screamed," How could you ask such stupid questions. How do you think i've been. You LEFT me Alice. You ALL did. You didn't even say goodbye," her voice broke a little at the end. Every word that poured out of her mouth dripped with venom. It tugged at my unbeating heart.

_What's going on, Edward! I feel like I've walked into a brick wall!!!-Alice. _When Alice finally realized that it was impossible for her to reach Bella, she stood still.

"Bella, we didn't want to leave but Edward made us!"I growled at this," He said that we were constantly putting you in danger. And we didn't want to do that to you. WE love you," she cried.

But before Bella could respond her face suddenly went blank and her eyes glazed over. Sort of like Alice when she had a vision but the only difference between them was the fact that Bella's eyes went COMPLETELY white! Bella raised her head to the ceiling and she was picked up into the air. A blue shield-like bubble formed around her. Her long black hair blew her hair behind her face as the shield turned multicolored. She looked so beautiful. Like an ……angel. But almost too quickly, she floated back to the ground. Her shield disappeared, her eyes went back to their golden liquid form and her shield disappeared. She blinked several times before looking at us were all just staring at each other. It was Carlisle that broke the awkward silence that fell upon us.

" What was that!" Carlisle said with fascination. Clearly he was awed at her performance.

"THAT, as you put it, is my daughter's powers. She is what you call a sponge; meaning that she absorbs other peoples powers. She doesn't take their powers, she just copies it. What happened just now is that she absorbed Alice's future seeing; Jasper's empathy power and _Edward's_ mind-reading."

Aro was clearly boasting. Every word he said rung out with joy proudness. A bit like the way people talk about their Gods. **(A/N-LOL.I copied that part about the Gods from BD). **His words also carried a hint of possession. But then again, I clearly heard him refer to Bella as his _daughter. _Uuuggghh. I shuddered at the thought of Aro having ANY hold on _my Bella. _It was then that I realized that my family was staring at Bella with utter amazement. And then when I played back what Aro had said, I stared at Bella in the same way. She was soo powerful. What happened to the weak and shy Bella that I loved to catch whenever she fell. Most people would have thought of Bella as a burden back then but personally I loved any excuse that resulted in the thought of Bella in my arms.

It was Rosalie who broke the silence this time.

"How did _you _get so powerful, Bella" growled Rosalie, obviously jealous. I was just about defend Bella but it seemed that my shy, little Bella could fight for herself now.

"First of all _bitch_ ,my name is Izzy. Bella died a long time ago. She was weak and pathetic. No wonder you left me. And second, dad says that I got this powerful because of the hatred I feel for you, _Cullen's" _She sneered the name." But it's just a theory," she muttered evily. Her harsh words cut deep. How could she say that Bella is dead? She isn't dead. She's right here, in front of me now.

"Did you just call Aro, dad, Bel.. I mean Izzy," stammered Jasper. He seemed very nervous. And I've got to admit, she was pretty intimidating. She was very powerful. More powerful than Aro had explained.

"Yeah, I did call him dad. He IS my dad," she replied in a clipped voice. She seemed to be getting a bit annoyed. What it because of the questions we keep asking her or is it the fact of our presence here.

Bella paused and stared elsewhere. As if she was trying to concentrate on something else. She must be using my ability. Great. Now she has the powers of a monster. Look at what I've done. I'm so stupid. I wonder if she'll take me back. Bella snorted. I guess she must have heard my last comment. Does she really not want to get back with me? Well I can change that. By the time I'm done with her, she come running back to my arms. Right where she belongs. Just like she always does.

After the patient silence that followed Bella testing out her newfound abilities, Aro decided to speak up.

"Darling, the Cullen's are gonna stay here for a couple of months," Said Aro. _I hope she's OK with this. I don't want to hurt her even more,_ he added silently in his head_. _Bella must have heard the last part because her features immediately softened.

"Fine, dad. But during those three months, don't expect me to smile. Infact, don't expect anything of me!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hall in a huff. Jane and Heidi immediately followed her out the hall.

I started to follow her but I was stopped by a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Not now, son," said Carlisle in a grave voice, "Give her some time to cool down. Then we will go and speak to her together, as a _family". _I took one last longing look at the door. But slowly and grudgingly I turned back and walked towards the rest of my family.

"This is all your fault you jerk! Now Bella hates me," screamed Alice. She was practically vibrating with anger. She was so angry that Jasper had to grab hold of both of her arms to restrain her," How could you do this to me. How could you do this to us!" she continued. Suddenly she wriggled free of Jasper's vice and marched up to me. She raised her tiny childlike hand and slapped me on my face. My head turned with the force of it. How could something so tiny generate so much power? To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Slowly, I swiveled my head back to the gaze of Alice. Even Alice looked shocked.

"Children, please lets not get ourselves worked up over nothing," said Aro, breaking the awkward tension that had broken out.

"Lets deal with this situation later," he continued," Right now let me call Alec to show you to your rooms," he said. And as if he had heard, Alec walked into the hall and gestured for us to follow him. He raised an eyebrow at us but shrugged it off in dismissal. He led the others to their rooms until it was just me, Alice, Jasper and him. Alice walked into the room without a word but Jasper lingered.

_Edward. Earlier when Bella walked in, I felt a hint of love from her but it disappeared quickly. So quickly that I'm not even sure it was there. Just keep hope and don't lose faith in her love for you._

"Thank you, Jasper" I said, with the first real genuine smile breaking on my face. He nodded and walked into the room to join Alice. Finally, Alec led me to my room. I was just about to close the door to my room when Alec spoke to me.

"Listen,_ Cullen, _Bella is mine. I was the one who picked up the shattered pieces that you left. I was the shoulder she cried on. I love her and she loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. But she will soon. Very, soon. So just back off and let her be. Cause remember, she belongs to me now,"

Before I could respond he turned and disappeared. He was lying. Bella doesn't love him. She could never love anyone but me. _But what if she does, _said the voice in my head. She couldn't. She wouldn't. And with that, I closed the door and fell to the ground. Letting the tearless sobs consume me.

**I just want to take this next opportunity to apologize for my rude absence before. I've had a lot going on lately. My updates wont be very often like others but I promise you that there will be updates. Please take the time to right a review on this chapter and give me some feedback. And if you will, give me a few ideas to the future chapters.**

**I know I don't deserve it but**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEWIEW REVIEW**

**VAIN VAMP**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Previously: _

_" Darling, the Cullens are gonna stay here for a couple of months," Said Aro. __I hope she's OK with this. I don't want to hurt her even more. __In that instant, I felt a rush of affection for my dad. He's always thinking of me._

_" Fine, dad. But during those three months, don't expect me to smile. In fact, don't expect anything of me!" I replied. And with that, I twisted on my heels and stormed out of the hall. Leaving behind a hurt Dad and 7 heartbroken vampires._

_Aro:I wonder how she'll feel once she finds out that they are all staying in the rooms next door to her.__UUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, I growled on the inside. These are going to be THE WORST 3 months of my existence._

**BPOV(After she ran out)**

I ran right out of the hall and teleported angrily to my room. As soon as I was in the safe confines of my room, I collapsed onto my bed and sobbed. I never let anyone see me like this. To the outside world I was Princess Isabella Volturi, strong, fierce and merciless. But I myself knew that it was just an act. Inside I was still that heartbroken seventeen year old that was threatening to come out. I called myself Izzy because I told everybody that Bella was dead. But I know deep inside that Bella is still here. She's a small part of me but she's still here. She's locked away in a box that I pushed to the furthest corner of my mind. Double-locked with a padlock that I had long since lost.

I was crying so loudly that I didn't hear my door open behind me. I heard footsteps behind me. I prayed that it wasn't one of the _Cullens. _I turned my head slightly and then breathed a sigh of relief. It was Alec. My personal sunshine.

"Iz, are you okay? What's wrong?" he questioned whilst wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't seem to find my voice. So instead I just snuggled into his chest. And then his thoughts hit me. He was thinking about what he'd said to E-E-Edward.

Alec: "Listen,_ Cullen, _Bella is mine. I was the one who picked up the shattered pieces that you left. I was the shoulder she cried on. I love her and she loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. But she will soon. Very, soon. So just back off and let her be. Cause remember, she belongs to me now,"

He'd said all this to Edward. Earlier when I'd left. So when he just asked me what's wrong just now, he must have known exactly what was going on. How dare he?! He was talking as if he owned me. I jumped from his stone embrace to the foot of the bed.

"How dare you say those things! You don't own me! I don't love you!" I screamed at him.

"What?" he asked. He genuinely looked clueless.

"What you said to Edward earlier. Like how I love you and how we're together!"

"Oh?" he replied with recognition on his face. And then it turned to anger. " I thought you did love me!" he shouted back.

"Yes, I do. But like a brother. I thought you understood that. I'm too broken to be capable of loving anybody! In order for me to be able to love, I need to have a whole heart. And I don't," my voice was getting softer as I spoke," My heart is broken. It was shattered into pieces and I'm still looking for those pieces. I'm sorry that I cant love you like you do me but maybe I can someday. Just not right now."

And with that, I dropped to the floor. I expected to hear a door closing but was surprised when I felt two hands wrap themselves around me instead.

"I'm so sorry, Izzy. I had no idea that you felt this way. If I did then I wouldn't have pushed so hard. Will you forgive me?" He said.

"Of course, stupid! How could I not?" I replied as I hugged him. I didn't deserve this guy. No way in hell. I felt terrible that I just lied to him but I instantly felt better that it hadn't affected our relationship. After 15 minutes of therapy with Alec, I found that all my problems just disappeared. That's what I love about Alec. When I'm with him all my problems just go away.

I could tell he was still hurt about what I said. He tried to hide it but I can see through him. But as usual, he puts my problems before his. Just like a brother should. Jane resents me for it a bit because she sometimes feels like I'm using her brother. But I always assure her that, that isn't true.

Suddenly a bell went signifying dinner. Unlike other covens, we get our food sent to us. My dad sends our servants to hunt for us and we feed by drinking the blood in a cup. Very stress free. This means we don't have to hunt. I was just about to walk out the door when Alec stopped me.

"You're not going down there looking like that," he said, gesturing to my now tear strained dress.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him gratefully at him. I skipped to my walk-in closet that even Alice would be proud of. Not that I cared. I quickly put on a black strapless dress that was floorlength and ruffled at the bottom. I applied light makeup and added mouse to make hair wavy. I stepped out of my closet and Alec wolf whistled playfully.

"Whatever Alec, let just go," I said with a giggle. I teleported us to outside the dining room. I looked at Alec who winked at me reassuringly. I took a deep breathe and pushed the door open. I looked to see the Cullens, My dad and Uncle Caius and Marcus already seated. Along with Jane and Heidi. Edward looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets. I glared at him and he looked away. I smirked to myself. But my expression was sober as I looked at my dad. He'd obviously seen mine and Edwards little exchange because he raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged it off.

" Ah, Isabella how fortunate for you to grace us with your presence," Said Uncle Caius sternly.

" Sorry I'm late Uncle Caius," I said in an innocent voice. Rose fake gagged at the tone of my voice. I quickly thought up a rude remark.

" You should really fix that expression on your face Rosie-Posie. If your not careful, your pretty little face might stay like that," I said in my snobbiest voice. That wiped the smug look off her face.

" That's my ,Izzy" Said Uncle Marcus. Uncle Marcus is the most laid back of my uncles. He's somewhat childlike, and that's what I love about him. Dad gave him a disapproving look but there was a small smirk playing at the edges of his mouth.

" That's enough, Isabella. Please be civil towards our guests" Said Dad, seriously.

" You mean your guests," I said under my breath.

" What was that?" he questioned.

" Nothing ,Daddy," I quickly said as I took my seat on his right hand side. As I sat down I peeked a glance at the Cullens. They all looked shocked about my entrance. Or maybe they were shocked about the fact that I sit on Aro's right side.

" Why are you sitting on Aro's right side, Bella," questioned Carlisle. I hissed at his term of my old name.

" First of all, Mr Cullen," he winced at my formality," My name' s Izzy. Second, I'm sitting here because I'm next in line for the throne," I replied in a disinterested voice. He cleared his throat with embarrassment.

" Don't they teach you manners here in Volturi, Bella," sneered Rosalie, emphasizing the 'Bella'.

I pinched the bridge of my noise in anger. And then a sudden idea came to me.

"Stand up ,Rosalie," I said using my mind-control powers. She stood up obediently and her eyes turned green.

" Come here," I said to her motioning with my fingers. She walked up to me and I stood up, leveling her height. I looked her straight In the eye. Emmet tensed and stood up. Worried for his mate.

" Don't worry Emmie," I said teasingly," I wont hurt her," I said with a twisted smile.

"Bella," warned my dad placing a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off gently.

" I said I wont hurt her, didn't I?" I said with an annoyed voice. I turned back to Rosalie.

" You will not say another word to me during dinner. Do not even look at me," I said. As I looked into her eyes I saw my reflection. I could see that my eyes had also turned green. I smiled at my reflection.I snapped my fingers at Rosalie, activating the spell. She immediately went to sit down at the table. I followed suit.

" You know, Rosalie reminds me of Renata," I stated, looking directly at the Cullens.

" W-w-where is she now , B-b.. I mean Izzy," asked Emmet, who was currently trying to comfort Rosalie. I smirked at Uncle Marcus who smirked back evilly at me..

" She's dead. I killed her," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I saw all the Cullens flinch and shudder.

" Bella….why?" asked Esme with a disappointed and frightened expression.

" She got on my nerves," I replied evilly.

Suddenly, someone walked into the room. Someone I least expected.

**Dun Dun DUN. HAHA. I had fun writing this chap. Please review and give me some comments or ides about what should happen next.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VainVamp**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really really sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 6. **

**Chapter 6****- Dinnertime**

_Flashback:_

"_You know, Rosalie reminds me of Renata," I stated, looking directly at the Cullens._

"_W-w-where is she now , B-b.. I mean Izzy," asked Emmet, who was currently trying to comfort Rosalie. I smirked at Uncle Marcus who smirked back evilly at me.._

"_She's dead. I killed her," I stated in a matter-of-fact tone. I saw all the Cullens flinch and shudder. _

"_Bella….why?" asked __Ѐ__sme __with a disappointed and frightened expression. _

"_She got on my nerves," I replied evilly. _

_Suddenly, someone walked into the room. Someone I least expected._

**BPOV**

My creator. My tormentor. Victoria. She stood there in all her brilliance. Her fiery red hair fanning her wicked, beautiful face. Her crimson eyes glowed with cruelty which means that she probably just hunted. Her clothes were tattered and faded.

Everybody in the room, no doubt, knew exactly who she was but were momentarily frozen in shock. And then, as if someone had flipped a switch, the growls began. My father's surpassing everyone else's. Emmet was the first to make a move. He stood up and began advancing towards Victoria. She instantly dropped into a fighting stance. In a spur of the moment decision, I used my telekinesis to stop him from moving.

"Emmet, sit down," I Said. He shot me a questioning look.

"Why?" he said in a puzzled, shocked tone. I gave him my signature evil smile.

"You'll see," I replied. He shivered in response but sat down anyway.

"My, my, Bella, well haven't you, moved up the food chain. I must say, immortality suits you," she purred in her elegant dialect. Her perfect, ruby lips twisting the words into a melody.

"Cut the bull, Vicky," I sneered. I stood up moving in my seat, meeting her piercing gaze.

"Oh and by the way, _Victoria,_ my name's Izzy now. Not Bella," I said in a confident voice.

"Beautiful AND feisty. Well aren't you a little package deal," she sneered. That comment earned a growl from both my dad and Uncle Marcus. Victoria looked scared for a second. She tried to hide it but failed miserably. I shot them a **stay-out-of-this **look. They shot me a **No-way **look. I sighed in defeat and returned my gaze to Victoria.

"I wouldn't come into _my_ house and talk _me _like that if I were you, Vicky."

"How could you call this your home, _Bella_," I growled at this," I thought you were just part of the guard," She said in a nasally tone that I didn't even think was possible for a vampire.

I chuckled evilly. I laughed even harder as I saw that my laugh sent a shiver down her spine.

"Allow me to introduce myself," I said mockingly," I'm Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi. Princess of Volterra and leader of the Royal Guard," her eyes widened in fear," It's a pleasure to meet you," I said in mock sincerity, whilst flashing an evil grin. Victoria looked terrified but then her face composed itself into a excited look. As if she thought of something that pleased her.

"That's just title," she said," What it really comes down to is your powers," she sneered, adding a smirk on the end,". I have the powers to sense danger but I see that it will not be needed. I'm also a very skilled fighter," she said whilst beaming triumphantly," What are your powers, _Princess_?"

But before I could say anything, my dad had already started talking for me.

"Isabella has a very interesting power. You see, her power is to…" I cut in before he could ruin my plans.

"My power is to ….Is to talk to people in my head," I lied smoothly. Victoria snorted unattractively.

"What a useless power," she chuckled," But I guess that makes my idea even better,".

"What idea, _Vicky_," I said, clearly impatient. There was a burning in my throat and I was eager to soothe it.

"Since it's clear that I can't kill you now because you are heavily guarded," she said whilst eyeing my dad and Uncle Marcus," I would like to resolve our differences civilly by organising a fight between you and me tomorrow," She continued in a voice that was meant to be scary. I chuckled quietly to myself. If was obvious that she thought she could beat me from the confidence in her voice.

"Sure,_ Vickstar, "_Victori_a_ growled," Tomorrow at midnight," Uncle Marcus laughed slightly. I laughed as well. Everyone in the room, except Dad, looked puzzled at my reaction. _If only they knew,_ I thought to myself. You see, me and Uncle Marcus were laughing because there was a title that I had _accidently_, failed to tell Victoria: Princess of Darkness. I was strongest at night, midnight particularly was my best time of the day.

"What's so funny?" The question came from the dipshit himself. The almighty Edward Cullen. I glared at him, annoyed for interrupting my laughter, but I answered him anyway.

"Oh nothing,_ Eddie_," I said in my bitchiest voice, something I'd picked up from Lauren Mallory in my human years. He looked slightly annoyed at my nickname for him but I ignored him anyway. Victoria then spoke:

"Perfect,_Bella_" I growled at the name," Tomorrow at twelve. See you, _Bellsy_," And with that said, she sashayed out of the room without a backwards glance. I stared at the door for a few seconds. Then I broke into a laugh that tickled every part of my body. But I stopped not long after as I realised no-one was laughing with me. Instead, they were looking at me with shocked expressions. My father's expression though was furious.

"What's ticked you off then, _daddykins," _I said jokily, trying to ease the tension.

"Oh, well maybe it's the fact that my EIGHTTEEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER HAS AGREED TO A FIGHT WITH A MADWOMAN!" Shouted Dad. His voice rising higher and higher.

"First of all, Dad, IM SIXTY-EIGHT, NOT EIGHTEEN," I spat," And second, it's not as if she can hurt me! I mean come on, I'm a freaking vampire!" I shouted back angrily.

"OH YEAH? Remember what happened last time?" he retorted.

"That was twenty-six bloody years ago!" I screamed.

"You made a mistake that almost ended your life. And if you think I'm going through that again then you are joking!" He said. His voice breaking at the end. I could tell that all this had upset him. Uncle Marcus's smile sobered immediately as he re-lived that horrible day.

"I'm sorry, Dad," I said whilst moving closer towards him. "I've moved on now. I've learnt from that mistake, I promise," I said comfortingly, pulling him to a hug at the end. The hug lasted a short time since my Dad knows that I'm not comfortable showing affection.

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Just promise me you'll never forget and end up hurting yourself, darling,".

I stared at him hard and full-on. "I'll never forget," I whispered, slapping away a small tear. And it's true. I'll never forget.

_FLASHBACK: 26 YEARS AGO_

_I remember the day as if it were yesterday. It was a cold winter morning and I was on an assignment that my dad had been reluctant to let me go on. A horde of out-of-control newborns had been created and I'd been instructed to leave no survivors. I laughed wickedly as I tore apart a newborn and thrown her onto a pile of the other now decapitated newborns._

"_Take__ that, Uncle Marcus!" I teased childishly. We were competing against each over, as usual, to see who could kill the most newborns. I was winning. He smirked at me as he began to charge at a retreating figure. He took him by the head and proceeded to rip it apart. When he was done he threw the corpse onto the ever-growing pile._

"_Ha__!" was his reply as he stood beside me with grin that oozed pride. _

"_Do__ you care to do the honours, fine lady," he said in an English accent._

"_Thank__ you, kind Sir, I would love to!" I replied in an equally mocking tone. I didn't even have moved my hands to set the pile on fire. All I had to do was will it to burn and it would burn. In an instant the fire leaped towards the sky in a fiery inferno that was at least twice my height setting the large pile on fire instantly. Uncle Marcus and I watched the blaze as proudly as a mother watching her child take it's first steps. Our few moments of bliss were cut off by a piercing scream that had the power to cut me in half. I recognised that scream immediately. And my heart tore at the possibility. It was Didyme. My loving and motherlyDidyme. _

_I ran towards the source of the scream with Uncle Marcus at my heels. The fear for his wife evident in his blood-red eyes. As I approached the scene I saw a shadowed figure rip an arm off of my Aunt and head towards the fire. She screamed and twisted in absolute agony and there was nothing I could do to stop it._

"_STOP__!" I said my voice raw with emotion. "Don't do this PLEASE!" I continued. The figure chuckled darkly and ignoring my plea, threw the arm into the fire. I let out a sob and fell to my knees in defeat. I couldn't bring her back now; I couldn't put her back together with a piece missing. It was all over._

"_NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO__!!!!!!!!" I yelled to the sky. My Uncle Marcus reacted in a different way. He ran towards Didyme and held her tight towards him. She opened her eyes and began murmuring a few words to him that I couldn't make out. She drew a wheezy breath. She gestured for me to come closer to her and I quickly obeyed._

"_Never forget me," she said to me whilst Uncle Marcus cradled her like a baby," Look after each over for me and be safe. And remember, I'll always love you," she said, whispering the last part. Her eyes flickered between me and and finally rolled back into her head as she breathed her very last breath. _

" _AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY!" I broke down completely in body-shaking sobs and cries. I tore at my onyx coloured hair, screaming profanities. Uncle Marcus did the complete opposite and went very still. His eyes clouded over and he stopped breathing. My mood changed from grief and sadness to complete and unadulterated anger. Anger towards the killer, the murderer who took my mother away from me. I looked up from the lifeless corpse into the eyes of the cold-blooded murderer. _

"_YOU__!" I said to the villain. In a flash, I was up off my feet and face-to-face with the murderer. He took a large step backwards, fear evident in his bloodthirsty eyes. I immediately paralyzed him so he couldn't take another step. The only moving part of him was his never-resting eyes that flickered nervously around. Spurred on my huge rush of emotions that I felt, I released my hold on him and we both shifted into defensive positions._

_He made a lunge for my head but I took his arm and twisted it right out of its socket. My emotions were clouding my vision and I found that I wasn't fighting with my mind but with my emotions. That would be my downfall. He howled in pain as I tossed the hand into the fire. He took a jump at me but I used my telekinesis to hold him in the air. Then I used my water powers and drowned him till he was screaming for air. I released him and summoned the lightning. It crashed down on him and shocked him to his feet. I could feel my powers draining but I ignored the feeling and carried on. I threw everything I had at him. My affinity for all four elements, weather control, invisibility, mind control, I even turned into a wolf and mauled him to pieces. I felt my powers waning again and I knew that if I didn't finish it then my powers would fail me. I threw the hacked remains into the fire and it blazed even higher than it had done before. Andwith that done, I collapsed face down onto the floor and let the darkness consume me._

_END FLASHBACK: _

I was out cold for one whole week and, since they didn't have a heartbeat to go on, the doctors didn't know whether I was dead or alive. So my father waited one whole week by my bedside, praying that I'd wake up soon. He often describes it as the worst week of his existence. had snapped out of his daze and had also waited by my bedside. Fulfilling his promise to Didyme. We later found out that when I fight with emotion, my powers run out and I practically faint with exhaustion. Emotion takes up too much energy. So for years now my personal instructors have been training me to fight without emotion. I've mastered it now but I'm still a bit rough around the edges. But I'm trying hard not to repeat that experience.

Someone cleared their throat uncomfortably and I snapped out of my little daze. I realised that I had been staring at that same spot on the wall for a long time so I averted my gaze elsewhere.

"Bella, are you okay?" someone's timid voice said. I looked up and found that it was Edward that had asked that.

" Oh, shut up, Edward, like you care," I spat in a bitter voice.

" Of course I care," he replied, clearly shocked that I thought otherwise.

"If you cared for my well being then you wouldn't have left me in that forest now, would you?" I said back, changing my tone from bitter to teasing.

" Listen, Bella –" he started but I interrupted.

"We're not here to talk about that, _Eddie,_ we're here to celebrate your family's arrival and the long-lost return of one of my fathers _dearest_ friend, Carlisle," I said in a false preppy voice. Edward looked like he was about to protest but one look from and he was silenced. After that there was an awkward silence.

"Well then, lets eat, shall we?" said Dad. And on his command, the servants came in with ten goblets on a silver platter with a bottle for refills. At the smell, all of us inhaled deeply, basking in the scent of the blood. As soon as the cups were placed in front of us, Emmet gulped greedily as if he hadn't hunted in months. Rosalie frowned at him but she too was drinking quickly. Ѐsme took small sips as was Alice. Jasper took big sips but had more control than Emmet. But I preferred to take my time an appreciate the taste and aroma, like wine tasters accept I didn't spit it out afterwards. But Edward. Edward was staring intently at me, the cup still in front of him, untouched. I returned the stare. Sooner or later he would have to look away. But to my surprise, it was me that looked away. I faltered under his stare. I had seen something in them that had scared me. Was it the guilt, the passion or the force of pure love that made me look away? Either way, I broke the stare. I continued to sip the blood as the people around me made conversation, staring at my manicured fingers instead or those deep gold orbs. I could feel his stare on me and I shivered.

_Stop staring at me, Cullen-_I sent to Edward. Another one of my powers was to project my thoughts into other people's heads; which is what I had just done to Edward. I looked up at him. He blinked twice and looked away hastily. I smiled to myself and drained the remnants of my goblet. I was suddenly full up so I pulled my chair back and stood up to leave.

" Goodnight, Dad, goodnight Uncle Marcus, Goodnight Uncle Caius," I said.

"Isabella," my father said sternly. I turned round reluctantly and breathed a sigh. " Goodnight Cullens," I said in a tired voice. I turned to face the door but I was interrupted once again my hasty retreat.

"May I enquire where you are going," Said Uncle Caius in a strict voice. He was probably jus angry because he wasn't getting any from Athenodora **( Who just in case you don't know, since I didn't before two days ago, is Caius's wife)**.

"I'm going to go sleep," I said in annoyed voice. He grunted in response.

"Sleep? But Bella honey, we're vampires. We can't sleep." Said Carlisle in a sympathetic voice as if I was mad.

"Well I can," I snapped, not bothering to explain.

But then I saw his hurt expression and it tugged on my heartstrings," Ask Aro, okay? He'll explain," I said in a much kinder tone. He's hurt expression disappeared and he was left with an expression that asked many questions.

I turned to face the door and mutterd another goodnight. I teleported back to my room, climbed under the covers and let the sleep consume me.

**EPOV(Before Bella walked in for dinner) **

After Alec had left the room and I had sobbed considerably hard, I walked into the bathroom and washed away any trace of hurt. Although I knew that there would be no tear stains because I couldn't cry, it still helped to calm me after. I stared at my reflection in the well polished mirror and breathed a sigh. As I continued to stare at myself I suddenly realised how much I'd changed. It didn't show on the outside but it did in my eyes. You could practically see the pain in my eyes. I tried to smile but the smile didn't reach them and it looked like more of a grimace than a smile. I sighed again and ran a hand roughly through my untameable copper-coloured hair. _YOU left me….You destroyed me…. You didn't even say goodbye…._ Her words were ringing in my ears. I flinched as they rung clearer than ever. I doubled over pain as the full force of her emotions gripped me. I had left her because I love her not the other way round as she seemed to think. The more time she spent with us vampires, the more danger she was in which was proved by Jasper's attack. So I took her out of the equation so that she could live a normal life, have kids, grow old. What humans are MEANT to do. But even away from my family and I she still managed to get herself involved with vampires.

Now I see that leaving her was a mistake. Now I see that in leaving her I put her in more danger than she was already. She really was a danger magnet to have come from a normal vampire coven like mine to the ALMIGHTY Volturi. The baddest of the baddest. How can a normal brown-eyed girl from the cold and unknown city of Forks be reduced to something as sick and sadistic as the Volturi. It made me sick to think that _My Bella_ was now the princess of these vultures who "protect" vampires by killing them off.

How could _My Angel _change her name from something as beautiful as Bella to something as fierce as Izzy? She had changed so much since then. Her beautiful mahogany locks had been changed to the still beautiful and rich black. I could just imagine myself running my hands through her Jet black hair. But my fantasy was cut short by the fact that she would probably break my hand if I even tried to touch her. Her curves were now even more defined in all the right places. But something that hadn't changed was her complexion. Bella had always been ivory skinned but it still cut me to think that I would never see her crimson blush upon her prominent cheekbones again. She had also grown a bit taller but I was still taller than her. But something that I am eternally grateful for was that her eyes had never changed colour. Her eyes were still the chocolate brown that I was stunned by. That one look in her eyes can make me do anything. Bella used to say that she was "dazzled" by my eyes but I could easily say the same for her.

She was both different and the same. My love for had neither lessened nor increased by her new appearance. My love for her couldn't possibly grow any larger. My heart had not faltered when she had sneered at my family and I or when she had scoffed at my hopes of getting her back. Bella is simply a goddess among us that has every right to be worshipped by everyone. She was so beautiful that even Rosalie was threatened by her. Heck, even her own husband who had only ever thought of Bella in a sisterly way lusted after her.

I had never regretted my choice more in leaving her than I had when I saw her in the arms of Jane and Heidi. Heidi the demonic succubus and Jane the sadistic twin of Alec. Only someone as pure and loving as Bella could find comfort in such evil women. Only Bella could think of someone as cruel and power-hungry as Aro as a Father. How could Bella be so naïve of the evil of the people around her. I was cut short in my reverie by Ѐsme knocking on the bathroom door. I could tell it was Ѐsme because her footsteps were too light to be Rosalie's but too heavy to be Alice's. I looked away from my reflection in the mirror and opened the door to the bathroom.

"Son, we've been summoned for dinner," she said in a timid voice. Poor Ѐsme. I cant imagine how she's felt these past 50 years. On top of losing a daughter she sort of lost a son too because of how distant and mute I'd been. I suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for my distance these past years, mum. But now that Bella's here, we can be a proper family," I said to her as I pulled away from her. As I looked into her eyes, I saw the pool of venom in there that would never fall as tears.

"I hope so, Son," she managed to say," Come on, I haven't hunted for weeks!" she said, easing the tension. As we walked out of my room, we saw Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Carlisle do the same. We all followed Carlisle to the dining hall since he knew the place better than we do. As we arrived, Aro, Caius and Marcus were already seated. As we entered they all stood up.

" Greetings, friends. Isabella will be down in a minute. She's always late," Aro said in a friendly tone. As he said that, Jane and Heidi entered the room. And without even looking at any of us, they sat down.

"Thank you for inviting us," Said Carlisle, breaking through the silence. Jane scoffed but with one stern look from Caius, she looked down apologetically.

"No problem, old friend, it has been my intention to do so for a while," Said Aro. He smiled at all of us but when it came to me he grimaced and looked away as if he had just witnessed something unsightly. And then Bella walked in. I audibly and mentally gasped at her appearance. Her obvious beauty took my breath away. She was wearing a strapless, floorlength dress and wore very little make-up that made her look even more beautiful. Her ruby red lips glowed and the eyeliner around her eyes brought out the beauty of them. Her black hair was wavy and glossy. I could practically feel my eyes pop out of my sockets. And then, Bella caught me staring at her and she glared at me. I was both embarrassed by being caught staring at her and scared by the level of hostility that I saw in her eyes. So I hastily looked away to avoid that piercing glare.

" Ah, Isabella how fortunate for you to grace us with your presence," Said Caius, sounding like a teacher telling off their student. I looked up at him. He had a bored expression which showed that he'd done this more than once.

" Sorry I'm late Uncle Caius," Said Bella sounding strangely like a small child. Little, naïve and innocent. Rosalie picked up on her tone and faked being sick. Bella saw this and her eyes narrowed.

" You should really fix that expression on your face Rosie-Posie. If you're not careful, your pretty little face might stay like that," She said in a snobby voice that I didn't think was possible to come out of someone so beautiful. Rosalie's changed instantly from smug to angry. Bella smiled at her small victory.

" That's my ,Izzy" Said Marcus in a voice that was like and parent congratulating their child for beating their school bully. Bella beamed at him and I could see Aro trying very hard not to smile.

" That's enough, Isabella. Please be civil towards our guests" Said Aro, recovering.

" You mean your guests," I heard her mutter. That comment hurt me and was not obviously not meant to be heard but was by Aro.

" What was that?" he asked her strictly with a disapproving look.

" Nothing ,Daddy," she replied quickly as she took her seat on his right side. WHAT! On his RIGHT side. Why? My family and I gave her a quizzical look as she looked up at us. Carlisle voiced our thoughts.

" Why are you sitting on Aro's right side, Bella," he questioned her with raw curiosity on his face.

" First of all, Mr Cullen,"I saw Carlisle wince at the name," My name' s Izzy. Second, I'm sitting here because I'm next in line for the throne,"she said in a bored voice that people use when they're tired of repeating themselves. Carlisle cleared his throat in embarrassment.

" Don't they teach you manners here in Volturi, Bella," sneered Rosalie in an angry tone. Obviously upset about the way she had spoken to Carlisle.

She pinched her nose in frustration and I smiled at the fact that she had picked up that habbit from me. When Bella looked up, her eyes were green.

"Stand up ,Rosalie," Bella ordered and Rosalie's eyes turned green also," Come here," Bella comanded, motion towards Rosalie with her fingers. Rosalie followed all Bella's orders obediently. As soon as she came to a halt in front of Bella, Emmet tensed and stood up. Fear for his wife evident in his eyes.

" Don't worry Emmie," said Bella teasingly," I wont hurt her," she said. Suddenly Aro was behind her, putting a steady hand on her shoulder.

"Izzy," he said warningly but Bella shook off his hand.

" I said I wont hurt her, didn't I?" she said in an annoyed voice. She turned back to Rosalie.

" You will not say another word to me during dinner. Do not even look at me," Bella said, her green eyes flashing as they willed Rosalie to obey. Bella snapped her fingers and Rosalie jolted out of her trance. She turned away and sat back in her seat. Bella followed suit. As Bella sat down she turned to her "Father" and "Uncle" and said casually," " You know, Rosalie reminds me of Renata," as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

We all gaped at her. She was talking about Renata in a way that suggested Renata wasn't alive. And Emmet, scared for Rosalie, asked the question that was on all our minds.

" W-w-where is she now , B-b.. I mean Izzy," Stuttered Emmet. Wow. Bella made him stammer which means he must be extremely scared.

" She's dead. I killed her," She replied in a matter-of-fact voice. If we were shocked then, now we were extremely shocked.

_My poor baby. She's taken the life of another-__Ѐ__sme __. _Ѐsme thinks of Bella as her daughter, so to her, this was both shocking and disappointing.

" Bella….why?" Ѐsme asked in a small voice that was full of hurt.

" She got on my nerves," replied Bella in an evil voice that sent shivers up my spine.

Before any of us could respond, a dark figure, hidden in the shadows, entered the room. As soon as everyone saw who it was, a torrent of growls echoed the hall. The loudest coming from Aro and Marcus. I guess they valued her much more than I thought. She hadn't changed at all; with her blood red eyes and fire-engine truck coloured hair. Victoria. Emmet was the first to react. He stood up and began to make his way towards her and she took a step back in response. Suddenly a bell-like voice filled the hall.

"Emmet, sit down," It was Bella who spoke. Emmet gave her a puzzled look.

"Why?" he said in a quizzical and shocked tone. She gave him her signature evil smile that I had seen on her face too many times.

"You'll see," She replied. He shivered in response but sat down anyway.

"My, my, Bella, well haven't you, moved up the food chain. I must say, immortality suits you,"Victoria said, no, purred. Her ruby, red lips changing the words into a melody.

"Cut the bull, Vicky," Bella sneered. I gasped at the level of rudeness in her voice. I had never heard Bella address another person that way. I suppose I don't mind she _is_ Victoria.

"Oh and by the way, _Victoria,_ my name's Izzy now. Not Bella," She said in a confident voice.

"Beautiful AND feisty. Well aren't you a little package deal," Victoria sneered. That comment earned a growl from both Aro AND Marcus. Victoria's eyes widened for a second. She tried to hide it but failed. Bella shot both of them a look and they shot her one back. She sighed in response and turned back to Victoria, meeting her gaze.

"I wouldn't come into _my_ house and talk _me _like that if I were you, Vicky." Bella said in a voice full of m authority.

"How could you call this your home, _Bella_," Bella growled at this," I thought you were just part of the guard," Victoria said in Lauren Mallory-like voice. Whiny and nasally. Bella chuckled in a way that sent shivers down everyone's spine –mainly Victoria's. At the sight of Victoria's obvious fright, Bella laughed even harder. She stopped laughing and addressed Victoria.

"Allow me to introduce myself," she said," I'm Isabella Marie Swan-Volturi. Princess of Volterra and leader of the royal guard,"Victoria's eyes widened," It's a pleasure to meet you," Bella said in a sarcastic tone as she flashed Victoria her signature smile. Victoria looked terrified but her face soon turned into a smile.

"That's just title," she finally declared," What it really comes down to is your powers," she sneered, giving Bella a smirk of her own," I have the powers to sense danger but I see that it will not be needed. I'm also a very skilled fighter," she said whilst smiling widely," What are your powers, _Princess_?"

Aro, glad to have another opportunity to boast, started talking before Bella could.

"Isabella has a very interesting power. You see, her power is to…" Bella chose this moment to interrupt.

"My power is to ….Is to talk to people in my head," Bella lied. I could clearly see that everyone on the table were battling hard not to laugh at Bella's blatant lie. Victoria snorted in an un-ladylike way.

"What a useless power," she laughed," But I guess that makes my idea even better,". What ideas?

"What ideas, _Vicky_?" Bella said mirroring my thoughts in an impatient voice.

_She's being impatient because she's thirsty Edward- Jasper._ That explained why she seems so eager to end the conversation.

"Since it's clear that I can't kill you now because you are heavily guarded," Victoria said whilst looking at Aro and Marcus," I would like to resolve our differences civilly by organising a fight between you and me tomorrow," She continued in a 'scary' voice that sounded like a kitten compared to Bella's.

"Sure,_ Vickstar, "_Bella said, earning a growl from Victoria," Tomorrow at midnight," Marcus started laughing immediately and was joined by Bella and Aro. My family and I gave them puzzled glances as they continued to laugh. It was obviously a family joke but that didn't stop me from asking Bella, "What's so funny?" She glared at me as I spoke but she answered anyway.

"Oh nothing,_ Eddie_," Bella said. Eddie? My name is NOT _Eddie_. I was annoyed and Bella seemed to enjoy my anguish. Victoria chose this moment to say something.

"Perfect,_Bella_" Bella growled at the use of her old name," Tomorrow at twelve. See you, _Bellsy_," And with that, Victoria walked out of the room. Bella stared at the door for a few seconds and then she burst into laughter. She stopped when she realised that no-one was laughing with her. Aro looked extremely pained and angry at the same time.

"What's ticked you off then, _daddykins," _Bella said jokingly. Aro was not amused.

"Oh, well maybe it's the fact that my EIGHTTEEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER HAS AGREED TO A FIGHT WITH A MADWOMAN!" He shouted, his voice going louder and louder.

"First of all, Dad, IM SIXTY-EIGHT, NOT EIGHTEEN," she spat," And second, it's not as if she can hurt me! I mean come on, I'm a freaking vampire!" she shouted back in an equally angry tone.

"OH YEAH? Remember what happened last time?" he retorted. When? What happened? Huh?

"That was twenty-six bloody years ago!" She screamed back.

"You made a mistake that almost ended your life. And if you think I'm going through that again then you are joking!" He said. WHAT! Bella almost DIED. Now I understand Aro's anger. The very thought of Bella not existing in this world anymore was enough to have me shaking with anger. Aro expression was pained and Marcus' usual grin completely disappeared and he got a haunting look in his eyes. Like he was…grieving. And then I remembered. Marcus' wife ,Didyme, died 26 years ago. Was Bella somehow involved? Could she have even been responsible? I sure hope not.

"I'm sorry, Dad,"Bella said whilst moving closer towards Aro. "I've moved on now. I've learnt from that mistake, I promise," She said in a voice that was visibly calming Aro down. She then wrapped him in a hug that didn't last long.

As they pulled away, Aro looked Bella straight in the eye, "Just promise me you'll never forget and end up hurting yourself, darling,". He said to her.

She stared at him for a while and finally whispered, "I'll never forget," whilst wiping a tear that had fallen. A tear? Vampires can't cry. As I looked at her now crying, she looked small and vulnerable. She looked like her old-self. There was nothing I wanted to do more right now than march up to her, pull her into a hug and take all her problems away. But I know that before I could even apologize for touching her she would have ripped my arm out of its socket. Marcus sniffed and as I looked at him, I could see that he too had tears in his eyes. I could see that these twenty-six years had not been enough to heal his fractured heart.

As I looked at Bella again, she had a far-away look in her eyes. As if she wasn't really here anymore. She was probably re-living whatever had happened that day. The look in her eyes were haunted and pained. After waiting 2 minutes for her to snap out of her reverie, I finally cleared my throat.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked in a timid voice. Bella looked up from the spot in the wall that she had been staring at and looked at me. No, glared at me.

" Oh, shut up, Edward, like you care," She said in a bitter voice. How could she think that I don't care about her? Doesn't she know that she is the sole reason for my existence? The only thing keeping me on this planet and alive in this world?

" Of course I care," I replied in a voice that was ringed with shock.

"If you cared for my well being then you wouldn't have left me in that forest now, would you?" she said, her voice teasing me. That threw me for a bit. She'd obviously believed the lie that I'd told her in the forest. I have to set her straight.

" Listen, Bella –" I started but she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"We're not here to talk about that, _Eddie,_ we're here to celebrate your family's arrival and the long-lost return of one of my fathers _dearest_ friends, Carlisle," Bella said in a happy voice that was obviously false. I was about to say something but one look from Aro and Marcus and I was silenced.

"Well then, lets eat, shall we?" said Aro And on his command, several servants burst in, with goblets of blood on silver platters. A cup was placed in front of me but I didn't touch it. Instead, I continued to stare at Bella. As if she could feel my eyes on her, she looked up at me and stared right back. We continued to have a staring match until she, sadly, broke the gaze; afraid at what I'd find in her eyes. Even though she wasn't looking at me, I still continued to stare.

_Stop staring at me, Cullen__,_ a voice said in my head. I almost gasped as I realised that the voice I had heard in my head was Bella's. I just about stopped myself from smiling at the prospect of me finally reading her mind. As I looked at Bella, shock obvious on my face, she smirked at me. An evil smirk that made me blink twice and look away. After a few minutes, I heard a chair scrape across the floor as someone got up to leave. I looked to see that that someone was Bella.

" Goodnight, Dad, goodnight ," she said in a pleasant but tired voice. I saw Ѐsme frown as Bella failed to say goodnight to us. Aro saw this too because he called Bella back.

"Isabella," he said in his 'strict Dad' voice that I had heard his use with her many times. She sighed and turned around.

" Goodnight ,Cullens," she said reluctantly as she turned again for the door.

"May I enquire where you are going," Said Caius in a strict voice that made me wont to punch him for addressing Bella in that manner.

"I'm going to go sleep," Bella said in an annoyed voice. Caius seemed to accept this as he grunted in response.

"Sleep? But Bella honey, we're vampires. We can't sleep." Said Carlisle in a way a Doctor would talk to a patient.

"Well I can,". Carlisle's face contorted in pain as the person he thought of as a daughter snapped at him.," Ask Aro, okay? He'll explain," She said in a nicer voice. Not matter how much Bell protested, _My Bella _was still in her. Carlisle's face immediately brightened.

She turned and muttered another could goodbye as she teleported somewhere in the castle. As she left the room, Rosalie's eyes turned back to gold as she breathed a sigh that came out as clouded smoke.

"Well that was a lovely dinner, wasn't it?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

**So….What d'u think? I'm so so so sorr****y for the wait, It's just that my FanFiction stopped working and I couldn't post any chapters. Because I left it soo long to update, i just gave you two chapters in one. I hope that means i'm me your thoughts on this chap please.**

**P.S- this is my longest chapter!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VainVamp**


	7. AN HELP

**A/N- HELP**

**I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I'D NEVER WRITE ONE OF THESE WRETCHED THINGS BUT I NEED HELP. AS YOU KNOW, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE IS GOING TO BE A BIG FIGHT SCENE. WHAT YOU PROBABLY DON'T KNOW IS THAT I SUCK AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES. I THINK IT'S BECAUSE IM NOT REALLY A VIOLENT PERSON *COUGH COUGH*. **

**THE NEXT FIGHT IS GOING TO BE BETWEEN VICTORIA AND BELLA (OBVIOUSLY). SO IF THERE'S ANYONE WHO IS FAIRLY GOOD AT WRITING FIGHT SCENES CAN YOU P.M ME IF YOU VOLUNTEER TO HELP ME WRITE ONE AND I'LL BASICALLY TELL YOU WHAT I WONT TO GO ON. THE FIRST PERSON WHO EMAILS ME A REPLY WILL BE THE PERSON I'LL CHOOSE SO PLEASE HURRY.**

**Thank you soo much and sorry again**

**About having to write an Authors Note.**

**VAIN VAMP**


	8. Chapter 7The Big Fight

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating quicker. Words cannot express how guilty I feel about my prolonged absence. It looks like I didn't even need help with the fighting scene because even though someone posted me theirs, I didn't actually use it. Thanks to tiarna 13 who was the person who wrote me a chapter. Even though I didn't use it, I'm really greatful that you tried to help out. Again I apologize for not updating for so long and I hope you like the chapter. **

Chapter 7- The Big Fight

Sleep didn't come very easily to me that night. And even when it did, it didn't bring with it any sense of relief or peace. Sleep ended very quickly as it was disrupted by my personal life sized alarm clock, Jane. Waking up from sleep as a vampire was very different from waking up from sleep as a human. For instance, my eyes flickered open instantly. I had no sense of drowsiness or weakness. I was awake straight away. My eyes quickly flickered to the clock. 4 :00 am. Ugh!

" Caius wants you in the training room immediately," said Jane, looking fabulous in the early morning light. I gave her a pleading glance but she only shook her head," Aro's orders," she said. I got up and changed into my training clothes in a flash. My outfit consisted of a grey tank-top, black sweats and grey plimsolls. Grabbing my black cloak, i sped towards the training room and found Caius there already waiting for me.

" What time do you call this?" he said testily. _Good morning to you too,_ I thought groggily as I tied up my black hair.

"Erm...5:02," I said in a _duh_ tone. He glared at me but made no attempt to reply.

" First we'll touch up on your hand-to-hand combat and afterwards we'll discuss the best powers to use in the situation," He said, squaring his shoulders. I didn't miss the evil gleam in his eyes as he said this. Or the satisfactory way he licked his lips.

And from those actions alone, I could tell that this training session was not going to be easy. Sighing, i walked closer towards the mark on the mat that was indicated on the floor, letting the door swing shut behind me.

**6 hours later**

I walked out of the doors and welcomed the cold air that hit me. I could feel the layers of sweat that were now moulded to my skin. A human habit that I would have been happy to leave behind. Those past six hours had been strenuous and hard and merciless. I quickly ran to my room and had a cold shower. Then i dressed quickly in black skinny jeans, a purple sweater dress, a black belt and purple pumps. It was only as i was walking out of my closet that i noticed a not had been left there.

_Incontrarmi in biblioteca,_

_xx Jane_

Meet me in the library.

I quickly checked my appearance in the mirror and ran to the main building where the library is.

As i walked in, i nearly walked back out again. The Cullen's were there. The **whole** family. I held back the growl that was threatening to come out. I was planning to enter the library unnoticed but the guards gave me away.

" Princess," said Sebastien as he clutched his fist to his heart and knelt down in front of me. The rest of the guards, seeing this, followed suit and knelt before me. Very soon, everyone- minus the Cullen's- were bowed before me. The Cullen's were staring at me goldfish style. Eyes wide and mouths opened.

" Rise," I told them in my "princess" voice. The all obeyed and went about their business the same as they had before. I searched the room for Jane but i couldn't find her, so i found an empty table to sit down at.

"Good morning, Bella," someone said. I turned my head to the spot where it came from and grimaced. It was Alice, greeting me from her table.

" Alice, "I said coldly in response, before quickly averting my gaze elsewhere. After waiting two minutes, and enduring the piercing eyes of the Cullen's stares, I pronounced myself officially bored. I clicked my fingers and flame appeared. I head the gasps from other people and ignored it. I clicked the same finger again and it disappeared. I continued doing this as i waited for Jane, enjoying the flickering from my fingers like a lighter.

I heard and exasperated sigh of someone who was very annoyed and found no suprise that sound came from Rosalie.

" Something on your mind, Rosie," I teased. I could see the obvious annoyance on her face and the struggle to remain calm.

" Yes actually there is" she sneered," You're clicking is getting on my last nerve." The Cullens all tensed as if they expected a repeat of that night at dinner. I chuckled quietly to myself.

" If my clicking is annoying you so much why don't you just get the heck out of _my _castle. Even better, why don't you stop staying in _my_ rooms, and stop reading _my_ books," I said gesturing to the books in front of her," I said, answering her pathetic glare with one of my own.

" I think I might just do that!" She answered back.

" Fine," I said.

"Fine!" she screamed back. I hissed at her before looking towards the door in which I found a very amused looking Jane standing.

" Sorry I'm late, Izzy. You're dad just wanted to chat with me," she said, her eyes glancing at Rosalie one last time before returning my gaze.

" It's fine. Come sit with me," I told her. When she was sat comfortably I asked her the question that had been eating at my mind since I saw the note.

" Why did you need to see me?" I said, aware that my every words and actions were being watched by the Cullens who were very badly trying to disguise that fact.

" Your Dad wanted me to try and persuade you not to go through with the fight," She said guiltily, not quite meeting my eyes. I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. I couldn't quite say that I was surprised that my dad would try something like this.

" Well what's new then? He always does this," I said. Jane visibly relaxed, and glad that I wasn't mad at her, looked at me properly.

" Like that time that you went to Germany!" She joked, laughing at the end. I laughed with her, finally given an excuse to smile without having to fake it. Heidi walked in right at that moment. Swinging her hips seductively.

" If you swing your hips anymore, Heidi, you'll probably break your waist!" I teased. She smiled back jokily and sat down next to Jane.

" We are soo going shopping after your fight, guys!" She gushed airily. I groaned at this.

" Your worse than Jane with her clubbing," I moaned, remembering the last time we went clubbing. They laughed at his.

" Cheer up, Iz," Jane said then added," Well not too much. We don't want a repeat of last time," she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I sighed angrily.

Last time all three of us went clubbing, some loser human spiked my drink and I ended up doing a lapdance on one of the club tables and flashing more than just my knickers.

" Shut up, Jane," I growled. Edward, after seeing the events in one of their minds, cleared his throat in what looked like supressed anger. I smirked at him. Innocent little virgin vamp, I thought to myself.

" Anyway," Said Heidi, finally recovering from her laughing fit," You're still coming with us," she said in a voice that told me not to argue since I'd probably lose anyway.

" Fine but I'm picking my own clothes," I retorted, shuddering at the mental image of my last "party" outfit.

" Soo not happening," said Jane with a dismissive wave of her hand. I used my new mind-reading power to see what horrible wardrobe choice Jane was probably already picking out for me.

"Absolutely no way!" I screamed, my Italian accent mixing in with my words as it usually did when I got angry.

" Stop whining, Bella, you're drawing attention to yourself" She said, making obvious eye-movements in the direction where the Cullen's were sitting. I glanced at them and saw identical shocked faces at my outburst. I rolled my eyes.

" You didn't read her mind so you couldn't possibly understand what I'm shouting about," I explained to Heidi as she gave me a crazy look.

" It can't be as bad as last time," She said in a hopeful tone. Jane glared at her before turning to me.

" Bella, you will look hot and that's all that matters," said Jane in a scolding tone. I rolled my eyes and decided not to say anything. It's fighting an already lost war when it comes to Jane and Heidi. I sighed and sat back in my chair. Jane and Heidi began gushing to eachother but I wasnt listening. I was too busy admiring the patterns that the sun rays made as they caught the little dust motes that were flying around. They were mesmerising.

" Izzy!" My thoughts were scattered as I was pulled out of my reverie.

" What!" I replied.

" I understand you being nervous about the fight but you still have to pay attention," Said Heidi. I opened my mouth to tell her what I was actually thinking about but closed it. What's the point? So I nodded solemny instead.

Jane gave me a worrying look. "You'll be fine" she said in an encouraging tone.

" Yeah, sure," I said breathily.

23:59- Almost midnight

I was standing in a clearing that was covered in fog, making the night seem eerie and uninviting. But I wasn't disconcerted in the slightest. Night was when I was at my strongest. It was my element. Hence the title, 'Princess of Darkness'. But Victoria didn't know that. Behind me were my father, uncles and most of the guards- including the Cullens. I was tensed and ready but it still gave me a shock when I saw Victoria emerging from the mist with her wild red hair flying behind her. A light danced in her eyes in anticipation of the coming fight, her mouth cruelly twisted in a cocky sneer. I bit back a laugh as she "sashayed" through the forest.

I heard a growl come from Edward as his eyes gleamed with warning. I suppressed an eye-roll and turned to face Victoria.

" Ah, Bella," she said as she came to a halt a few yards ahead of me," You actually showed up, I was expecting for you to have bailed," she says in that clear, lilting voice of hers. I smirked at the thought of me running away from _her_ but covered it with a fake grimace.

"Oh please Victoria! I'm not that weak little human you left back after ruining my life. I'm the new and improved version," I said with a hint of anger.

" Whatever! Let's just get this over with. The sooner I kill you, the happier I'll feel," She said as she took a few steps forward. Someone growled and stepped in front of me. It was Edward. He was crouched and was baring his teeth whilst snarling. I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him towards his shocked family.

" You gave up any rights to protect me when you left me for dead," I snarled at him whilst trembling with anger. He looked down in shame as the rest of his family looked anywhere but in my direction. I scoffed at their cowardess. I gave him a dirty look before turning back to face Victoria. What gave him the right to interfere with _my_ business, I silently fumed.

"Well, well, well," Victoria mused," Looks like lover-boy over there isn't really over you," she said with a wicked gleam in her eyes. I growled at her but made no comment.

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered darkly but before I could comprehend, she had already kicked me square in the chest.

I landed near a tree but showed no sign of being hurt. I growled angrily at her but wasted no time in counter-attacking. I ran towards her and sent her flying with just the push of my palm. She recovered quickly and dusted herself off with her hands. She ran towards me and punched me. My head turned from the force of it. Somewhere in the distance I heard a clock chime midnight. And with a jolt my body jolted as the day ended and became officially night.

"She's in for it now," I heard my Uncle Marcus brag.

" Why?" I heard Jasper ask with curiosity in his voice.

" Night is when she's at her strongest," Uncle Caius answered in a bored monotone.

I blocked out the rest of their conversation as I concentrated on the task at hand. I looked back up into Victoria's eyes and felt my eyes go black. The air shimmered around me as I grew more powerful. And before I knew it, Victoria was running in the direction of my family. I used my wind power and it blew her so hard that she fell on the floor. I quickly ran up to her as she desperately scrambled to run away. I kicked her on a shoulder and used my leg to turn her over.

"Y-y-your powerful," she managed to get out as she looked up at me with fear in her eyes. I laughed audibly then as I saw her terror. My laughed seemed to echo my power seeing as the air around me shimmered even more. Lightning struck in the sky as I laughed and seemed to give it more effect.

"And you're dead," I retorted evilly as I ripped off both her arms whilst pressing my foot against her chest to help. She screamed bloody murder as they were ripped out of their sockets. Flame burst into my hand and I saw the reflection dance in her eyes. I tossed her arms away as I turned her body to face the blood-thirsty audience.

"Oggi la morte di Victoria," I said in a mock interpretation of a funeral. And with that, I ripped off her head tossed it into the pile where her arms lay. After that, I tossed in the rest of her body and set it alight using my fire on my hand. The flame danced high as it burnt away what remained of Victoria. I sucked in a breath whilst closing my eyes and when I finally opened them, I knew that they had returned to their normal colour.

I looked at my family in which I had held in place using my shield. I released it and watched all rushed towards me. Before I knew it, I was crushed into the stone cold embrace of my father.

" Never again," he whispered as he clutched me even tighter to him. I sighed but chose not to reply. As I shrugged out of his embrace, Uncle Marcus had me wrapped up in another one. Over his shoulder I could see the Cullens debating whether or not they should join us. I shot them a warning glare that seemed to give them an answer. The crowd all broke into applause and seemed to cheer that I had won yet another battle. I allowed myself a small smile.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, she was brilliant but can we cut this short because we have some clubbing to do," Said Heidi with her hands placed on her hips.

"Me anche," muttered Jane in agreement. I sighed again but laughed inside at how quickly the subject was changed.

"I did promise them," I said to my Dad as I turned to face him. He grunted in response and i took that as a yes. I kissed him on his cheek, waved to the rest of the Volturi and with one last glare in the Cullens direction I sped off with Jane and Heidi on my tail.

**I want to thank tiarna13 again for her efforts. I might not update in quite a while (as usual) but still watch out for the next chapter. Thank you to those who've added this story to your favourites and have been reviewing because it has really knocked up my confidence. Love you guys!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**VAIN VAMP**


	9. Chapter 8

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY HUUGE DELAY ON THIS UPDATE! THERE REALLY IS NO EXCUSE FOR THIS AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME BUT PLEASE DON'T. PLEASE ACCEPT THIS CHAPTER AS A TOKEN OF MY APOLOGY AND WE'LL WORK ON MY PUNSIHMENT LATER.**

**THANK YOU MY FAITHFULL REVIEWERS FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGH THIS STORY! IM SOO VERY GRATEFULL!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 8- A wild night out

Half an hour later, I found myself standing outside the _twilight_ club in the shortest, tightest dress ever. The goose bumps on my skin, instead of being caused by the cold, were appearing in anticipation of a wild night. I turned to look at Jane and found her licking her blood red lips with her signature smile. I turned to my other side and saw Heidi adjusting her low cut top. I laughed quietly to myself and, linking arms with my friends, walked straight to the ever-growing line. I shot dark looks to those who protested at my queue-cutting. The bouncer, looking up from his clipboard, was also about to protest.

" Excuse me ladies..." he trailed off, finally looking at us. He adjusted his tie and nervously cleared his throat. Apart from those movements he made no others except to gawk at us dazedly. I flashed him my flirtiest smile and step around him and into the club without a second glance. Heidi and Jane soon followed. As soon as I entered, I closed my eyes and breathed in that stuffy thick atmosphere that usually occurred in large gatherings. I sighed appreciatively as I stepped further into the room, silently revelling in the huge company.

"Let's get this party started!" yelled Heidi as she headed straight for the bar. I followed her instantly, along with Jane. We all sat down at the stools and ordered drinks.

"We'll have 3 glasses of _Sex On The Beach_," I said to the barman who was too busy staring at my chest. I cleared my throat angrily. He finally looked up. I repeated the order with a clipped voice, obviously annoyed at the crap service.

_Mucca_, he thought to himself. _**(Cow)**_ I sniffed testily, barely holding onto my anger.

" _Bene poi?" _**(**_**Well then?)**_ I said to him, seeing as he was still standing there still staring at me, but this time in shock. He snapped out of it instantly and started to make our order. Heidi was smirking at me where as Jane, completely oblivious, was swaying to the beat of the pounding music in her chair. I rolled my eyes but I was smiling. Heidi pointed to her throat as soon as the bartender put the drinks down. I smiled and placed my hand on her throat, using my powers so that she would be able to drink it without triggering a gag reflex and having to throw it up later. She winked at me before taking a huge gulp of her drink. I did the same for Jane who smiled gratefully at me.

It didn't escape my notice that half of the guys were staring. I just about had time to finish my glass before Heidi was grabbing my free hand and dragging me to the dance floor. The music had a quick pace; my favourite. I started to sway my hips to the music, automatically getting the attention of the nearest guy. His eyes never left me as he ignored his former dance partner, who sniffed tearfully and stormed off towards the bathroom. I half-smiled, claiming the man's attention. The song soon ended and another quick pace song started up again. The air was clinging to my skin as small perspiration drops formed. The man leaned in and I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"_Mi chiamo Alonso,' _**( My name is Alonso)** he breathed into my ear,' _E lei?'_**(And you?)**

" Marie," I said back, internally rolling my eyes at my use of my middle name. The song changed and we moved closer to eachother. As I looked over his shoulder, I saw a flash of bronze hair glinting in the light. As I blinked the figure was gone. Suddenly, I felt naked. As if some unknown force was watching me without my knowing. I didn't like the feeling.

I was brought out of my reverie as my dance part decided to lean in for a kiss. I backed away but he pulled me in forcefully. As I was contemplating breaking his wrist, someone beat me to the chase. The bronze haired stranger that I had seen earlier pulled the man by the scruff of his neck and punched him to the ground. I looked up meaning to thank the stranger but the smile instantly fell off my face. It was Edward. I scowled at him as I stepped over the unconscious body and brushed past him, not bothering to hide my disdain.

A hand shot out around my wrist and pulled me towards them. It was Edward, of course, and he had that annoying grin on his face that even after 50 years had not lost its shine.

" What, no 'thank you'? " he said in his smooth voice.

"No, of course not! I could've handled him myself," I said, indicating to the body on the floor that had still not resurfaced from his unconsciousness.

"Mabye you could've, but you didn't" he pointed out annoyingly. In the space of time it took to start up the conversation, the distance between us had closed until I could feel the heat of his breath on my face.

I blinked a couple of times dazedly, before looking up at him my best scowl fixed on my face.

"What part of _stay away from me_ did you not understand?" I snapped. The grin on his face faltered for a second until it resurfaced just as quickly.

"I would say all of it," He replied cheekily. I scoffed at his humour and proceeded to walk towards the bar only to be cornered on four sides by the rest of the Cullen kids.

I rolled my eyes moodily," What is this? An ambush!"

"Mabye," said a voice very close behind me. I shivered at the closeness. Then suddenly remembering myself, I flipped all of them the finger and trudged off into a clear space.

I almost made it to the intended destination but was stopped once again by a small hand on my wrist.

"Please, Bella," a familiar, soprano voice chorused from behind me, forcing me to face the culprit. Alice. How dare she _touch_ me? I instantly shook off her hand.

"You left me Alice! My best friend and you left me. Well now I'm leaving you for once," I spat bitterly before abandoning my earlier plan and twisting in the opposite direction. Unfortunately not quick enough to avoid catching a glimpse of Alice's petite feautures flop in disdain.

Spurred on by this new feeling, I walked determinately into the 'Cullen Shield' that they had formed and pushed past each of them forcefully which startled them long enough for me to slip between the space that I had created.

"Jane!Heidi!" I called in their direction. Jane was in the middle of doing some very X-rated dancing as was Heidi but as soon as they saw my face, they stopped what they were doing and followed me outside. As usual, they dropped everything for me, once again reminding me of how much I loved them and their friendship.

I hooked by arms through both of theirs and somehow stumbled my way into the car. The rest of the night blurred into a huge mess of events but the last thing I remembered was of how good Edward's hands had felt on me that night and how much my body still stupidly craved it.

**EPOV (Immediately after the fight)**

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, she was brilliant but can we cut this short because we have some clubbing to do," chirped Heidi, awakening me from my steady gaze on Bella in front of me as I stared at her in disbelief.

I had just watched the sole of my existence fight to the death and my unneeded breath had still not returned. The rest of the Volturi had seemed just as relieved as I was that Bella had survived unscathed. We all watched as Bella, Jane and Heidi sped off into the direction of the castle as they prepared for their 'clubbing'. The word instantly brought out an angry growl as I pictured masses of sweaty bodies packed together like sardines and in the midst of it, my Bella being ogled by filthy human males.

The growl appeared to have been audible enough to cause every head in the clearing to turn and look at me. I shrugged it off as I moodily began to trudge back the castle trying to dispel the images of Bella in my head. I briefly heard Emmet mumble the word 'PMSing' under his breath as i headed towards the direction of the castle and I briefly allowed myself a smile.

....

I had been in the middle of reading a book in the middle of the well stocked Volturi library when my pint-sized sister flounced into the room accompanied by my other siblings.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in anticipation of what Alice was about to say.

"We're going to gate crash that club and follow Bella there and there's nothing you can do to stop us so don't try!" she stated, her mind clearly made up. It was then that I decided to look at what my siblings were wearing. They all seemed to be dressed provocatively and each wore determined smiles with the exception of Rosalie who looked like she'd rather run into the nearest bathroom and slit her wrists.

I smirked at them before closing my book," Just give me five minutes to get changed and we'll leave together," I said, already starting for the door.

_Five minutes? More like ten Edward!_, Alice's mind screamed at me as the door swung shut behind me.

...

The music was as disgustingly dense as the people who moved to it. The smell of sweat and alcohol was thick and pungent and would've made me sick if I hadn't decided to breathe through my mouth.

It was as worse as I'd originally thought it would be. Each mind around me was infected with lust and need and I shuddered at the thought of my precious Bella being caught up in all of this. At that thought, my mind went into overdrive as I began to scan the crowds in search of her, studiously ignoring the lustful gazes from the women around me.

My search was in vain as I realised that the area was too cramped for me to be able to have seen anything. And as quick as that statement crossed my mind, I spotted her on the dance floor and questioned in wonder how on her earth I could not have noticed her. She looked beautiful and in her element as her eyes shone with joy and happiness.

The moment was then ruined by the obviously drunk dance partner who chose that moment to lean down for a kiss. My mouth instantly filled with venom and my hands clenched into a tight fist. I calmed down marginally as she pushed him away but I instantly saw red as the man ignored her request and pulled her forcefully towards himself. Before I realised what i was doing, my legs closed the distance between himself as I swung forward and hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious and maybe break his jaw. I would have done more if I had not have seen the gratefulness on my angels face as she looked at me.

That look instantly morphed into one of pure malice as realised who it was that had interceded. She stepped over the body and roughly brushed past me in order to get away from. But too reluctant to see her leave, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards me. I smiled at the feeling of my skin against hers and was rewarded with a frown from her.

"What, no 'thank you'? " I said, without thinking as I struggled to maintain my smile.

"No, of course not! I could've handled him myself," she retorted whilst gesturing towards the body, but my eyes were only for her. I was hit with a flashback of the flight of earlier on and I for a fact had no doubt that she couldn't have 'handle him' herself.

"Mabye you could've, but you didn't," I replied, remembering the way she hesitated before I'd stepped in. I had subconsciously moved closer to her and we were less than a breath apart. She blinked a lot more than necessary, obviously affected by my closeness, and I briefly remembered back to the times when she was human and would refer to this moment as being 'dazzled'.

"What part of _stay away from me_ did you not understand?" she snapped at me, and my smile faltered as I felt my heart drop.

"I would say all of it," I said, and inwardly cringed at my poor attempt at humour. She scoffed at this, and whirled back around, meaning to escape. Little did I know, that the exchanged was being watched by my family who decided to prevent her from leaving by blocking her way. I was completely grateful and undeserving of their actions and mentally reminded myself to thank them later

Bella, with her back to me and facing her audience, visibly squared her shoulders and said," What is this? An ambush!" her voice reflecting her anger. I stepped closer and lent down next to her ear,

"Mabye," I whispered huskily. The man in me grinned as I watched her shiver in response. She then seemed to remember herself as she attempted to avoid my siblings. I stepped forward, hoping to stop her again, but Alice got there before I did.

_It's my turn now,Edward_, she 'said' to me.

Her small and petite hand enclosed around Bella's slightly larger wrists and halted her in her actions.

"Please, Bella," she begged, in her soft voice. This only seemed to intensify Bella's anger as she whirled round to face her.

"You left me Alice! My best friend and you left me. Well now I'm leaving you for once," Bella spat, in a voice laced with an undertone of hurt. Alice's small face crumpled in response and I stepped forward and encased her in a hug as Bella pushed passed the remainder of my siblings and stormed out of the rancid club, her friends glued to her side the whole time.

Later on, after I had told Carlisle and Esme of the evening events, I laid down on my unfamiliar bed and allowed myself to recall the way Bella had reacted to my touch and my voice; and for a brief second, I allowed myself a small and true smile.

**APOV**

Later that night, after I had finished my crying jag and was now enfolded the loving arms of my Jasper, I silently vowed that I would not rest until Bella became my best friend and sister again. And then I smiled a small smile at the thought.

**Again, I AM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE FIVE MONTH DELAY IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE SAY YOU'LL FORGIVE ME ****I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**VainVamp **


	10. SOMEONE HAS STOLEN MY STORY!

I'm very sorry to send this instead of a chapter but it has been brought to my attention that someone has copied and stolen my story and posted it as their own. I'm very very angry and very upset about this and i'm dealing with this problem the best as I can. In the meantime I will still continue to post chapters regardless.

The Author who has stolen my story is pennamed : xxXXMrs_Jasper_WhitlockXXxx and I am very upset that this person could be so cruel as to steal my story. Her story is called 'Lost Angel' and is a direct copy of mine. I am very thankfull however that not a lot of people have reviewed this story. It would be a big help if you all report this person and help me take their story down.

I'd also like to thank PauchiTopia for bringing this to my attention. I am soo very greatful to you for telling me about this ,you wonderful person!

Please do not let this discourage you from reading and reviewing my story. I am very greatful that i have such faithful readers.

Thank You

VainVamp

xxx


	11. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait guys, i've just been a bit busy lately. Plus I found out that yet another author had stolen my story. grrrh. LOL anyways I just finished this chapter and i had to post it seeing as my faithfull reviewershave done soo much for me this past week. I wish I could name all of the people that boosted my confidence back up and posted some very funny reviews to the authors who had stolen my story. You guys ROCK! THank you everyone who encouraged me to write these chapters and showered me with their lovely messages and reviews. I really appreciate everything you guys have done for me. Anyways I'm gonna stop rambling and give you this kinda smallish chapter. :D THANKS AGAIN!**

**BPOV**

Three LONG days the Cullen's had been staying here. These three days were almost as painful as the three days of my transformation. How many pitying looks and stares can a person receive before they snap? I was literally on the edge these days and the unwanted attention of the Cullens was the cause of this. Ever since _that_ night, the Cullen children had made it their sole task to involve themselves in my life as much as possible. They even joined in on the conversations in the hall. What made it worse, is that my family seemed to _want_ them to participate in our activities.

"Bella?" Heidi said from the door," Aro has an announcement in the hall and you apparently need to be there," she continued. I raised my eyebrows at her but she only gave a shrug before running towards the hall.

"Well in that case, i'll just have to take my time," I smiled as I started towards the direction of the hall. Why teleport and be there on time when I can walk there and keep them waiting? Serves them right for bringing the enemy into the castles.

After a few long minutes, I finally arrived at the halls. I almost laughed as the guard shot me multiple looks of annoyance at my tardiness. Mission accomplished, it seemed. I walked towards the long table where everyone was seated and took my place at the right hand of my father. But not before shooting my rehearsed dark looks towards the Cullen's, who during their short stay, had conveniently moved closer to where I usually sat. Edward looked antsy and worried about something and I instantly started to dread whatever was about to be said.

" Nice of you to finally join us, Isabella," Aro said whilst shooting me a nasty look.

"My pleasure," I replied in an annoyingly cheery tone to which my father moodily ignored. I loved that even after 50 years, I could still annoy my father and get away with it.

" I have brought you all here to tell you two things that I believe you should be aware of," my father started.

"Firstly, I'm sure that you're aware that Cullen's are here to stay a month with us?" he paused and waited as we all nodded. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I did not like where this was going.

" Well it seems after much discussion, our dear old friend, Carlisle' and his family have decided to extend they're stay to three months instead!" he continued joyfully whilst shooting a smile in their directions.

I sucked in a harsh breath as I contemplated spending three whole months with them. It was almost to much to take in.

" NO! No I-I wont allow it!" I screamed, standing up from my seat," How could you do this to me? Do you know how hard these past three days have been for me? How could you even contemplate putting me through more of this?". By the end of my tirade, I was breathing heavily whilst trying to stop more growls from erupting.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they waited for what the Volturi King had to say. They didn't have to wait long as he formed his own rebuttal.

" ENOUGH! I did not make this decision for you, Isabella! I have not seen Carlisle for over two centuries! It does not matter whether not you want them to stay because I on the other hand am looking forward to catching up with my old friend and it is not in your place to question my decisions," he paused to calm his breathing and sighed angrily," Sit down and be silent," he finished.

We stared at each other for what seemed like hours before I sat down angrily, sighing as I did so. No matter what, I couldn't question my father's choices because doing so would suggest that I am ungrateful for all that he has done for me. And I was anything if not grateful.

Aro cleared his throat dismissively before going on, " The second matter ,however, is not as joyful,"

"It seems that a nomad vampire, Laurent, has created an army of newborn vampires, along with the help of Victoria, who we all know died a few days ago," he said, shooting me a wry smile which I grudgingly returned.

" The large number is growing in size and drawing more attention from the humans," his eyes flashed angrily," Our laws have been disregarded and for that a heavy punishment is deserved,"

"They must die!" shouted a very pumped up Jane, who would jump at any chance for a fight. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Emmet crackling his oversized knuckles whilst smiling in the same manner as Demetri, who also loved a good fight. I rolled my eyes at their antics but couldn't help but smile.

Aro smiled fondly at Jane before continuing," Yes, Jane our enemies will surely suffer but this fight will take a little more planning than our usual conquests," he paused, darting a fleeting look at me," But luckily, young Jasper here has many experience dealing with newborns and has volunteered to offer training sessions in battle strategies," he finished, smiling at the Cullens.

Once again, everyone turned to look at me for my reaction. I rolled my eyes but remained silent. Aro let out a huge breath as if he was relieved that I didn't say something.

" You may go back to what you were doing but preparation for battle starts tomorrow in the training room at 2 pm," he concluded.

Pleased that I was finally being released, I sped back up to my chamber in the hopes that I would finally get some sleep. But five disappointing minutes later, someone knocked at my door. I sighed and made my way over. As I opened the door, the sight alone made my jaw drop and my eyes widen.

The whole Cullen family stood waiting patiently at the door. I quickly covered my surprise with a scowl and recovered quickly from the shock.

"What do _you_ all want?" I said rudely. But Rosalie, obviously unaffected, simply just pushed past me into my room. I bit back my growl as the rest of them followed suit and made themselves comfortable.

"Well," I said impatiently slamming the door behind me. I did my best to show my obvious annoyance at their presence in my room.

"We wanted to talk with you, dear," Said Esme. I mentally scoffed at her 'motherly' tone and use of the name 'dear'.

"So talk then," I said impatiently, rolling my eyes at her smile. She looked at Carlisle as if for support.

"Well, Bella," he began," We just thought that we'd try and work out any problems we have between us and move on,"

"Move on?" I whispered," MOVE ON!"

"Are you deliberately trying to make me angry! How dare you? It was you ,not me, that decided to move on and let me fend for myself. And now you just swan back in here and expect me to welcome you with open arms," At this point, I was positively fuming. It was taking every single thing I had to just to control my powers but even then I was slipping.

" We only left you because we thought it was for the best," Alice decided to say. I gaped at her openly.

"When will you get it through your minds that i was 17 years old, not five! I'm sure that i could have made that decision all by myself, thanks," I replied.

"Ok we understand that but why won't you forgive us? We love you!" she practically screamed, tears pooling in her eyes. The sight alone almost weakened my resolve but it didn't.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you!" I shouted, still confused as to why I was explaining this," Fine, let me start with you Jasper because those sad looks you've been goving me are starting to annoy me,"

" Jasper, I forgave you for what happened that night as soon as it happened because i knew that it was out of your control. But then you went to go and run away with the rest of the family because you were too spineless to face what you did. I mean, did you even care whether I was alright or not? All you had to do was come back and realise that there were no ill feelings between us. But you didn't so now there are ill feelings between us."

I finally looked at Jasper and he had the decency to look ashamed. _He should be!_ I thought testily to myself. I turned to face Emmet and Rosalie.

" Emmet, you were like my big brother. Weren't you meant to protect my by staying by me? I actually thought you cared about me but I guess you didn't care enough, seeing as you left as well. What sort of big brother are you? And Rosalie, I'm actually the least mad at you because you never pretended to care about me anyway. You never liked me, so why should be angry at someone who's been truthful to me since the beginning."

By the end of this speech Emmet looked remorseful and shamed. Rosalie's face displayed an emotion that I didn't understand so I didn't think too much of it.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I really am," said Emmet, sounding close to tears. I nodded my acknowledgement but otherwise said nothing. I then turned to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had his arm around Esme, who looked as if she didn't want to hear what I wanted to say. I scoffed in my head at the sight.

"I thought of you guys as my parents. Esme, you were so motherly and loving and I would've thought you of all people would stand by me. But you didn't. You abandoned me just like they did. What kind of mother abondones her child? And Carlisle. The father of the family, the one who always listens to reason, the head of this family. How could you have agreed to leaving me? I thought you had more sense than that, I really did. I honestly don't know how I could've thought of you guys as my parents,"

Esme was dry sobbing onto Carlisle shoulder and clutching his chest. I would be lying if I said that the sight of Esme crying didn't hurt me; because it did. Carlisle looked sorrowful and deep in thought. As if he was contemplating what I said.

" And last but not least Alice and Edward. The main offenders," my tone turning cynical and mocking," I'll start with you Alice, seeing as this little rendezvous was probably all your idea. I thought of you as my sister AND my best friend. My equal in every way. But you, being the controlling pixy you are, decided to make decision about how MY life should turn out. As if I was some sort of baby that didn't know how to make decisions for myself. You left me without even saying goodbye. My sister, Alice! How could you do that Alice! You knew how much this family meant to me but you still went along with it," I turned to Edward, "And YOU! Do you know how long it took for me to be able to say your name! I was absolutely heart broken. It was your idea to leave me!"

" I thought that it was for the best!" he interrupted, shouting back at me.

"I wasn't your decision to make! It was MINE. Quit acting like my father, Edward! You should have treated me like your girlfriend, not your daughter! You had NO right to make such a huge decision for me!"

I finally looked at all of them," I was planning my whole life with you guys! I was willing to give up anything to be part of your family! " I stopped ranting, my voice threatening to break.

"Please just go," I turned my back to them, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall," I'm tired and I need to sleep,"

I didn't turn back around because if I did I knew then the mask that I had put it on would fall. And I couldn't let that happen. I heard the door swing shut and I let out an unnecessary breath. I threw myself onto my bed and sobbed myself to sleep.

_How am I going to be able to face them now_ was my last thought before I succumbed to the darkness.

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING THIS CHAPTER AND I WONT KEEP YOU VERY LONG FOR THE NEXT ONE BUT YOU KNOW HOW I GET LOL THANKS AGAIN!**

VainVamp

xxx


End file.
